Menú - Contactos - Rosalie Hale - SMS
by Jesytypes
Summary: ¿Ves a esa chica? Rosalie Hale. Dicen que ni dormida suelta el teléfono celular. ¿Quién esta del otro lado de la línea?


Respiré hondo una... Dos… veces, mirando la palma de mi mano derecha, con el ceño fruncido intentando concentrarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero una risita quería salir de mis labios ante la situación. _No puedo leer. _Finalmente solté una carcajada, me sentía más ligera aunque mis pies me estuvieran matando por los tacones. Limpié ambas manos del sudor en mi falda no sin antes maldecir._ Mierda. Ahora nunca sabré…_ De nuevo alcé mi mano derecha y tragué saliva ante la anticipación. Escrito con plumón estaban una serie de dígitos, algunos movidos debido a que la punta del marcador logro hacerme estremecer en cosquillas. Entrecerré los ojos como si eso fuera ayudar mi concentración.

_¿+1 206-632-1015?_

_¿Eso era un 5? _Parecía un 6_… Y esos parecen 7… _Mi nariz se arrugó ante la frustración.

_¿+1 206-632-7076?_

_¿+1 206-632-1076?_

_¿+1 206-632-7015?_

Casi suelto un grito de frustración y tomé mi teléfono celular de mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

**AGREGAR NUEVO CONTACTO**

**NÚMERO…**

Respiré hondo y revisé mi mano por última vez, parpadeando un par de veces ante todas las posibles opciones.

**+1 206-632-1016 | ACEPTAR**

Una opción que no se me había cruzado por la mente hasta ahora, pero _hey…_ Tal vez era lo que uno no se esperaba…

**APELLIDO | KING**

**NOMBRE | ROYCE**

**ACEPTAR**

Solté una bocanada de aire que no sabía que guardaba, sintiendo mis piernas temblar ante mí, debían ser los tacones…

**GUARDAR**

Dejé abajo mi bolso sobre la mesita de noche aun lado de mi cama, junto con el teléfono celular no sin antes conectarlo al cargador. Ahora sin los tacones, caminé hacia mi baño y encendí la luz. Sobre el lavado de manos tomé unas toallas desmaquillantes, frotando cuidadosamente sobre mi cara, en mis labios desvaneciendo el labial rojo, una, dos, tres veces… Era lo que odiaba del color rojo, siempre dejaba una marca. Sobre mis mejillas borrando el rubor y el brillo. Me tomó darme cuenta que mis mejillas junto con mi nariz estaban sonrojadas. Mi corazón latía como loco e inconscientemente mis ojos volaron como flechas hacia mi teléfono celular. Respiré hondo de nuevo y cerré los ojos para quitar las sombras en los parpados de mis ojos. Lavé y exfolié mi cara completamente y me la llené de cremas, antiarrugas, hidratantes… Ahora concentrándome en mi cabello solté la coleta que había hecho unas horas antes, este cayendo sin mucha dificultad pasando mis hombros, lo cepille un par de veces hasta dejarlo sin nudos y lo volví arreglar ahora en una trenza. _Y hace rato moría de sueño._ Rodé los ojos. Finalmente cepille mis dientes, eliminando el sabor amargo a alcohol que tenía. Tomé un vaso de agua junto con una aspirina. _Rosalie del futuro me lo agradecería… _Me quite la ropa guardándola en el cesto de ropa sucia, el frio de Forks me hizo estremecer por unos segundos hasta ponerme una vieja sudadera de mi hermano Jasper. Una vez en mi cama mis manos se sentían pesadas y mis dedos tamborileaban contra el colchón ante la ansiedad. _¿Debería llamarle? ¡Claro que no! Es muy pronto. ¡Acabas de verlo! De seguro aún sigue en la fiesta. _Aún seguía frustrada con Jasper por traerme a casa, una parte de el harto por la fiesta pues ya era medianoche y la otra porque quería traerse Alice a casa. Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido. Finalmente decidiendo que no lo llamaría. Me recosté sobre mi costado, alejada del teléfono celular que brillaba tenuemente por el cargador y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza me obligué a dormir.

**. . .**

"Buenos días, Rosalie." Alice casi cantó mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

"_Alice_…" Gemí y cerré los ojos con fuerza. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan despierta?"

"Tuve mi café." Soltó una risita. "Ya me iba y quería despedirme."

"_Adiós_." Hundí mi cara en las almohadas sin darme oportunidad de contestar.

Luego de un rato los escuché irse en mi _Convertible M3_, me quité la almohada sobre mi cara y respire hondo, sentándome sobre el colchón y estirando mis músculos. Por el rabillo del ojo miré mi teléfono celular, que brillaba de un color verde ante la carga completa de batería, sentí un cosquilleo en los dedos antes de tomarlo._ ¿Me habrá llamado? _Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces. _Tonterías. Él no tiene mi número… Aunque me gustaría que lo tuviera… ¡Entonces márcale! _Contuve la respiración. _¡No! De seguro aún sigue dormido. _Encendí la pantalla de mi teléfono, mostrándome lo que ya temía.

**0 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS.**

**0 MENSAJES PERDIDOS.**

Tragué saliva, mis dedos aun temblaban ante la anticipación, me relamí el labio inferior y suspiré.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_¿Qué le puedo decir?_ _No quiero sonar muy desesperada, pero quiero que piense en mí…_

_Hey…_

Borré eso. _No soy un amigo, quiero que me vea como una chica._

_Hola._

_¡Mucho mejor!_

_Hola. Me divertí mucho ayer. :)_

_Borre lo último._

_Hola. Me divertí mucho ayer. ;)_

_Borre eso._

_Hola. Buenos días…_

_Muy formal, definitivamente borré eso._

Estaba apretando los dientes ante la frustración._ ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? _

_Hola. Me alegró verte ayer._

**ENVIAR**

Lancé mi teléfono hasta el borde de mi cama y corrí hacia el baño.

**.**

Luego de tomarme una merecida ducha y de arreglar mi cabello salí del baño, buscando en mi armario un conjunto para ponerme, dándole la espalda a mi cama intentando no mirar el teléfono celular, no lo había escuchado el timbre sonar así que estaba segura que no había llamadas, pero de mensajes no estaba segura pues este solamente vibraba, mire de reojo el reloj sobre el tocador. Aún era temprano. _¿Seguirá dormido? Tal vez solo este ocupado… _Finalmente me puse un overol de mezclilla que se me ceñía al cuerpo, con una camisa verde de manga larga y de cuello alto con unas de piel negra.

Arreglé como pude mi cuarto, con mucho cuidado de no revisar el celular, lo guardé en el bolsillo frontal del overol sobre mi pecho, que latía con fuerza. Caminé hacia la cocina y me preparé un batido y unas tostadas de mermelada. A los pocos minutos escuché mi BMW entrar a la cochera y momentos después a Jasper entrando por la puerta principal.

"Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Qué tal la cabeza?" Soltó una risita.

Rodé los ojos y me giré sobre mi asiento a ver su expresión, estaba vestido con unos pantalones y sudadera deportiva por la prisa, Su cabello recogido en media coleta. Tragué un sorbo de mi batido de fresas. "Estoy bien, tomé unas aspirinas."

Mi gemelo se sentó a mi lado, tomando una tostada. "¿No estas enojada?"

"No." Al contrario, estaba en las nubes pero él no tenía que saberlo. "Estoy bien, solo con prisa debo irme con Jacob ahora, te estaba esperando."

El rubio no dijo nada y se marchó hacia su cuarto, no sin antes dejarme las llaves del auto sobre la mesa. Una vez terminado mi desayuno, lavé el plato y vaso para correr hacia el baño y lavarme los dientes. _Mierda. Ya se me hacía tarde_. Jacob no era de puntualidad, pero yo sí. Corrí y como flecha llegué hasta mi auto. Mi pecho vibró asiéndome saltar en mi lugar. _El teléfono celular. _Con manos temblorosas lo saqué del bolsillo.

**MENSAJE NUEVO** | **ROYCE KING**

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, era de Royce. Tomé aire y abrí el mensaje.

_Lo mismo digo, hermosa. ;)_

Mi corazón hubiera estallado y yo hubiera muerto feliz.

_Me llamó hermosa. _Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Use todo mi autocontrol que tenía para no contestarle ahí mismo. _Debes dejarlos esperar, Rosalie. _Casi podía oír la melodiosa voz de Alice a mi lado. _Está bien. Está bien. _Respiré hondo y finalmente a regañadientes encendí el motor para luego manejar hacia la reserva La Push.

**.**

Una vez en la reserva, me dirigí como flecha hacia la casa de Jacob, estacionándome en la parte trasera de su cobertizo que usaba como taller. Estaba bajo su _Rabbit. _

"Rosalie." Llamó antes de verme.

Solté una risa. "Nunca te darás por vencido con el _Rabbit_, ¿eh?"

"¡Jamás!" Salió bajo del vehículo. "Me niego."

"Pero siempre pasa algo, podrías arreglarlo todo lo que quieras pero al final siempre te dejara tirado. Reí.

"Para eso te tengo a ti." Alzó una ceja, juguetón. "Vamos, te estaba esperando."

Aun riendo, caminé hacia el auto hasta llegar al capó y abrirlo. "Veamos que tenemos aquí…" Susurré para mí misma.

"Y…" Jacob respiró hondo mientras se limpiaba el aceite de las manos con una tela. "¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

_Oh_. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y agradecí por primera vez al _Rabbit_ por cubrirme con el capó. Me relamí los labios. "Debiste haber ido." Contraataque.

"Ya sabes como son Quil y Embry, si no los llevaba se pondrían furiosos conmigo."

Sin saberlo asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Jacob podría ser _aceptado_ en las fiestas pero solo porque era uno. Ahora traer a más gente de la reserva… La gente de mi escuela era muy quisquillosa con el estatus social. Me encogí entre hombros sintiéndome culpable. "Tal vez la próxima vez…"

"Tal vez…"

**. . .**

Severas horas más tarde, estaba en casa. Pasando silenciosamente por la sala de estar en donde mis tíos Kate y Garrett veían cómodamente la televisión, pasando la habitación de Jasper me encerré en mi habitación con seguro en donde finalmente solté un suspiro. Tomé mi teléfono celular del bolsillo y leí el último mensaje.

_Lo mismo digo, hermosa. ;)_

Mi corazón dio un par de saltos ante las palabras, y mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en que contestar. _Ya no hay nada más que pueda decirle… _Me mordí el labio inferior mientras que con la mano izquierda luchaba contra los seguros de mi overol, hice un pequeño baile con las caderas hasta librarme de este para luego ponerme un pantalón deportivo. Tragué saliva y miré en mi mano el teléfono plateado.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Royce, ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?_

**ENVIAR**

Me mordí el puño, evitando sacar un grito de emoción. Moría de nervios, pero era algo que debía saber sin rodeos. _¿Le gusto?_ Casi podía saltar un par de veces pero logre controlarme, evitando pensar más en el tema saqué los libros de mi mochila, revisando por última vez mis tareas para mañana. Mi mano escribía con facilidad los ejercicios de Trigonometría, pero la otra tamborileaba nerviosamente contra la mesa de mi escritorio. _¿Por qué no contesta?_ Miré de reojo el teléfono. _Lo he estropeado todo. _Cerré mi cuaderno de golpe una vez terminada mi tarea para luego meterme a bañar. Lavé mi cabello con cuidado del aceite que pudo colarse en él, mis músculos se relajaron ante el agua caliente, sintiéndome más ligera casi olvidaba el infarto que mi teléfono me estaba provocando. Una vez a fuera, lavé mi cara con mi rutina de siempre después de los dientes, esta vez sequé mi cabello para luego trenzarlo, moría de sueño y no me había dado cuenta. Me dejé caer en la cama, tomando inconscientemente mi teléfono.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y conteniendo la respiración abrí el mensaje.

_Solo digo que te veías como un ángel._

Leí la oración una y otra vez, casi podía jurar que escuchaba a Royce King diciéndome eso al oído, mi cuerpo se estremeció y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Dejé el teléfono celular sobre la mesita de noche, conectándolo al cargador y dormí como nunca lo había hecho.

**. . .**

Me desperté minutos antes que mi alarma despertadora, parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la poca iluminación de mi cuarto. La casa estaba silenciosa, podía apostar que mis tíos ya se habían marchado a su trabajo en Seattle. Por eso, prácticamente Jasper y yo teníamos la casa sola para nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo, a excepción de los domingos, en donde finalmente descansaban de su labor. Agradeciéndome mentalmente por el poco tiempo extra me levanté de la cama para comenzar a arreglarme, no sin antes de abrir las cortinas. Frente a mí el clima se veía… Nublado. Rodé los ojos. _Típico Forks._

Sin perder tiempo abrí los cajones de mi armario, sacando otro suéter de cuello alto de un color rosado _muy_ vibrante. Alice me lo había dado en mi cumpleaños pasado y ya era tiempo de usarlo antes de que jugara a la víctima conmigo. Un par de pantalones color crema de pana y unas botas de piel color café. Caminé a la cocina no sin antes tocar la puerta de la habitación de Jasper para despertarlo. Prendí la estufa y de la nevera empecé a sacar huevos, tocino…

"Buenos días…" Bostezó finalmente Jasper a mis espaldas. "Aún es muy temprano para que funcione." Caminó como sonámbulo hasta la cafetera.

"¿Qué dices?" Solté una risita. "Quiero llegar a la escuela." Mi corazón dio unos brincos al pensar en Royce. Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, mi teléfono celular vibró ante mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, di un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa agradeciendo que Jasper no se había dado cuenta, muy distraído con su café para notar mis nervios, con mucho cuidado tomé el teléfono y desbloquee la pantalla fácilmente.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Buenos días, Ángel. _

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos ante el saludo, me mordí el labio inferior pensando en que hacer.

"Huele a quemado…" Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_¡Oh, mierda! _Guardé rápidamente el teléfono en mi bolsillo, para luego intentar salvar el tocino.

**.**

Ahora en el instituto, Jasper y yo habíamos tomado caminos diferentes en los corredores, mi casillero hasta el fondo de este, me quité mi rompe vientos para doblarlo y guardarlo en este. Los libros listos en mi mochila cerré la puerta del casillero, ajustando el candado que tenía.

"_Rosalie._"

Sonreí ante la voz y me giré, teniendo a mi mejor amiga frente a mí, la envolví en un abrazo. "Hola Vera, perdón por no llamarte. _Estaba ocupada_." Sabia de mi amistad con Jacob y no tenía ningún problema pero no era algo que me gustara gritar por los pasillos.

"Está bien, Yo tampoco pude llamar, me la he pasado en Puerto Ángeles." Soltó una risita mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos dorados. "Henry me había invitado a salir. Por eso tuve que irme temprano de la fiesta."

Ahora yo reía. "Tenías que portarte bien." Alcé una ceja.

Ambas reímos y caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestra próxima clase, Historia. No pude ignorarlo pero mis ojos escaneaban con cuidado los pasillos en la búsqueda de Royce. Suspiré derrotada al no tener suerte.

Una vez dentro del salón, Vera y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual y poco a poco los demás compañeros llenaban el salón, teníamos a Jessica y Lauren frente a nosotras. Minutos más tarde Emmett Cullen entrando antes que el maestro. Me miró a los ojos antes de irse a su habitual mesa tras la mía y podía jugar que me sonrió antes de irse. No le preste atención y mi mano se deslizó inconscientemente hacia mi bolsillo, en donde temía mi teléfono celular. Una hora después de clase, a punto de terminar me encontraba garabateando en las últimas hojas de mi cuaderno y con la otra mano tamborileando nerviosamente, mi pierna derecha se movía de arriba abajo nerviosamente. _Me voy a morir del aburrimiento. _Y respondiendo a mis plegarias mi teléfono celular vibro ante mi bolsillo, haciendo estremecer mi piel por el repentino contacto di un pequeño salto en mi lugar para luego tensar la espalda. _Mierda. _Miré por el rabillo del ojo a los demás y al parecer nadie me había visto, solo Vera, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada. Me encogí entre hombros junto con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

"_Calambre_…" Mentí.

Vera soltó un suspiro. "Casi me matas del susto." Luego de una risita.

Mis manos me quemaban junto con una sensación de hormigueo, me moría por leer el mensaje. _¿Qué podría decir?_ Yo no había contestado al último mensaje de Royce. _Tal vez era de alguien más. ¿Jasper? ¿Alice? ¿Mi compañía de teléfono ofreciéndome un paquete promocional? _Mis ojos miraron el reloj que colgaba sobre la pizarra. _Tan solo unos minutos más… _Y sin darme cuenta, lenta y cuidadosamente estaba guardando mis cosas en la mochila. Una vez sonado la campana prácticamente volé fuera del salón de clases, ignorando las llamadas de Vera tras de mí, me encerré en el baño y sin vacilar saqué el teléfono celular. Mi mano temblaba levemente ante la anticipación, contuve el aliento.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Te vez aún más hermosa hoy._

_¡Oh no! ¿Cómo era posible que me viera sin que me diera cuenta? _Podía jurar que nunca nos cruzábamos a estas horas de la mañana hasta la hora de la cafetería, pero aun así… Mi corazón dio un par de saltos ante la idea. _Royce se tomó el tiempo para buscarme. Para verme. _No me había percatado de mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que mis mejillas empezaron a doler. Parpadee un par de veces, mordiéndome el labio inferior pensando en mi respuesta.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Oh basta..._

**ENVIAR**

_Al contrario, cuéntame más. _Solté una risita y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo, no sin antes mirarme al espejo para arreglar mi cabello tras mis hombros y ponerme un poco más de brillo labial. Una vez lista salí ahora hacia mi clase de Trigonometría.

**. . .**

Solté un suspiro_. ¿Por qué será que cuando más quieres algo más lento se hace el tiempo? _Y finalmente sonreí en horas. La clase había terminado, salí del salón para encontrarme con Vera, quien me siguió hasta la cafetería y ahí… En nuestra mesa habitual estaba Royce, con _Heidi _colgada de su brazo. La realidad me golpeó sacándome el aire del pecho. No era sorpresa de nadie ni menos la mía, sabía que estaban juntos pero eso no me evito emocionarme ante sus cumplidos, aunque me extrañaban.

_Royce, ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?_

Mi mente daba vueltas ante mi pregunta y su respuesta tan evasiva, no era un no definitivo pero tampoco era un sí. Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante la decepción y seguí a Vera sin decir nada.

"Hola." Vera fue la primera en llamar su atención.

Los ojos de Royce rápidamente me miraron, de arriba abajo haciéndome temblar.

"Vera, Rosalie." Heidi casi canto, aun sin soltar el brazo de Royce. "Las perdí en la fiesta."

"Oh, me tuve que ir temprano." Vera soltó una risita apenada mientras ambas nos sentábamos en la mesa.

Heidi se encogió entre hombros. "Yo también, no me sentía muy bien."

Oh, eso lo sabía. Solo por eso había reunido el valor de hablar a solas con Royce en la fiesta y de conseguir su número.

Instantáneamente sentí un hormigueo en mi mano derecha, ahora limpia sin rastro de tinta. "Jasper me obligo a irme después de un rato." Me encogí entre hombros y cubrí mi cara con la mochila usándolo de excusa buscando mi almuerzo.

"Estamos perdiendo nuestro estilo." Heidi rio y escuche darle un beso en la mejilla a Royce.

"Hablando de Jasper, ¿Dónde está?"

"Oh, ya sabes, lo usual." Murmuré y como flecha mire hasta la mesa de los _Cullen_ y Jasper.

Emmett, Alice, Edward y Jasper. Estaban riéndose seguramente de un mal chiste por parte de Emmett, pero luego Alice empujaba juguetonamente el hombro de Jasper, casi apostando que la broma de Jasper era aún peor.

"Tienes unos primos muy raros." Heidi comentó, mirándolos al mismo tiempo que yo con el ceño levemente fruncido, cuidando de no hacer arrugas en su _perfecto_ rostro.

Cerré mis manos en puños._ No son mis primos. _Casualmente Esme era mi tía y se había casado con Carlisle Cullen, siendo ahora la madrastra de Emmett, Alice y Edward. Por eso Kate y Garrett nos daban tanta libertad, sabiendo que teníamos la casa Cullen como segundo hogar, o al menos eso lo pensaban junto con Jasper, quien pasaba más de su tiempo ahí, pero yo… No podía, no me hacía mucha comodidad compartir mi espacio con tanta gente, no era que no confiara en ellos. Quería mucho a Esme, ella también nos había cuidado por un tiempo, pero sentía que solo nos pasaban como un balón de familia en familia. Solté un suspiro y sentí mis hombros relajarse. Claro todos lo sabían pero entiendo que era fácil olvidar ese hecho, siendo que los primeros días en que llegamos me sentaba en la misma mesa que los Cullen. Aunque nunca vería a Alice más que a una amiga y la novia de mi hermano, jamás como una prima o a Emmett y Edward, ellos solamente eran compañeros de clase. "Lo sé." Finalmente conteste.

No tenía que mirar para saber que Vera me miraba con la ceja alzada, impresionada por mi respuesta, ella sabía la verdad después de todo.

Tal vez así Royce no tendría que preocuparse por la competencia… _¡Cielos, Rosalie! Él está con Heidi. _Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se devolvieron a la mesa Cullen, mirando con cuidado a cada uno de los integrantes. Mi corazón se encogió al ver lo despreocupados que se veían y con la facilidad en que reían. Como Jasper rodeaba a Alice de los hombros para acercarla a un beso en su mejilla y como Emmett reaccionaba y hacia otro comentario que ignoraba cual era. Mi corazón dio un saltó al encontrarme con sus ojos azules, me había pillado. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y rápidamente me gire a ver a Heidi, usando mi cabello como cortina contra Emmett.

"Pero estamos listas para el entrenamiento de hoy, ¿verdad chicas?" El tono de Heidi era más animado, haciéndome asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.

Oh, claro. Olvide mencionar que era porrista junto con Heidi como capitana, Vera, Alice, Jessica y Lauren. En realidad el equipo era algo mas simbólico para la escuela, pues éramos tan solo seis personas, no podíamos entrar a competencias nacionales pero eso no nos impedía poder animar los partidos de baloncesto de la escuela, realmente mi única motivo por el cual entre fue para ver a Royce, quien era capitán del equipo.

"Claro," Habló finalmente Royce, llamando nuestra atención. "Necesito toda la porra del mundo." Y le dio un beso a Heidi en su mejilla sin despegarme los ojos de encima.

Tragué saliva.

**.**

Finalmente en clase de Física, una de mis favoritas, caminé hacia el salón sorprendiéndome de encontrarme al maestro en el salón con Emmett.

"Emmett, si tus notas no mejoran…"

Me detuve en seco antes de entrar al salón.

"_Ugh_, lo sé. Solo que es muy difícil, ya sabe… No es usted, soy yo." Soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Lo entiendo, pero con estas notas." El maestro repitió ahora con un tono más serio. "No podrás jugar más baloncesto."

"¿Bromea verdad? Soy la única esperanza del equipo."

Inconscientemente mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. _Royce es muy capaz de jugar por todos. _Aunque fueran compañeros de equipo no me sorprendían las palabras de Emmett, aunque tenía la idea de que por primera vez hablaba en serio.

"Tendré que asignarte un tutor…" Por el rabillo del ojo finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia tras la puerta. "Oh, Rosalie…"

_Oh, no_.

Me aclaré la garganta, entrando cautelosamente al salón de clases.

_De ninguna manera._

Los ojos de Emmett eran como dagas en mí, al saber lo que se aproximaba.

"Eres la mejor en la asignatura…"

_Oh, lo sé._

"_Mmm_," Me limité a sonreír.

"¿Te molestaría ser la tutora de Emmett?"

_Sí, mucho._

"Oh, claro que no."

"Entonces está hecho." Chocó sus manos y nos miró del uno al otro. "Esto te dará puntos extra Rosalie, aunque dudo mucho que los necesites." Rio al último.

Hice lo mejor que pude en contenerme de decir algo sarcástico. _Oh, genial…_

A regañadientes me senté por primera vez en una mesa con Emmett, nunca nos habíamos sentados en una clase aunque fuera de las pocas que compartía con él. Él era muy alto y fuerte y la pobre mesa no era lo suficiente para nosotros dos, podía sentir su pierna rosar contra mi muslo. Sentí mis hombros tensarse y contuve la respiración por unos segundos.

"¿Puedo ver tu libreta? Eso me dará una idea de en qué puedo ayudar."

Este rio nervioso. "En todo." Pero aun así me entrego su carpeta, esta no era mala… Como era de esperarse en un Cullen, los apuntes estaban bien y tenían la dirección correcta sobre el tema solo que no era su fuerte, viendo los ejercicios de tarea podía ver con facilidad sus errores.

_Muy bien, esto será fácil… Solo debes recordar que masa no es lo mismo que el peso. _Rodé los ojos. _¿A quién engaño?_ Esta era la primera vez que sería tutora. Solté un suspiro y lo escuché reír nuevamente.

"Tan mal estoy, ¿eh?"

Me encogí entre hombros por mi rudeza, finalmente entregándole la libreta. "Entiendo que no sea tu fuerte." Simplemente contesté.

"¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono?"

Lo vi tensarse por unos segundos. "No lo tengo, lo perdí…"

"Tengo el de tu casa o tal vez sea más rápido contactando a Alice." Hablé más para mí misma. "Está bien." De nuevo con su libreta en mi mano, abrí en una de las hojas traseras escribiendo mi número.

Emmett parpadeo un par de veces, sin saber que decir.

**.**

Una vez finalizada la clase, ambos estábamos guardando nuestros útiles escolares y una vez de pie lista para irme, Emmett llamó mi atención.

"Rosalie."

Me giré sobre mis talones, casi chocando contra su pecho, este me detuvo ágilmente con una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?"

_¿Eh?_

Lo vi relamerse el labio inferior y luego soltar una risa. "¿Para las asesorías?"

_Oh, claro… _Retrocedí un paso para mirarle la expresión con facilidad. "Mañana después de clases o ¿tienes practica con el equipo?"

"No, está bien para mí. ¿Donde?"

_Ugh, no te quiero en mi casa. Pero sé que en tu casa me mareare_… Suspiré derrotada y sin notarlo mi mano tamborileaba ansiosamente sobre el borde de la mesa. "La biblioteca."

Su expresión cambio a sorpresa ante mi respuesta, haciendo que sus cejas se alzaran por su frente.

"¿Tienes un problema?"

"No, está bien. Mas fácil."

"_Mmm_." Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y sin despedirme me di la vuelta para marcharme ahora hacia el gimnasio ignorando que ambos nos dirigíamos hacia el mismo destino, en donde Vera me esperaba con los pompones en la mano.

"Me estaba preocupando." Soltó una risita.

Rodé los ojos, aun dedicándole una sonrisa a mi amiga. "Me entretuve un rato, me asignaron a ser la tutora de Emmett en Física."

"_Uh-huh_, ¿tan mal esta?"

Me encogí entre hombros mientras me quitaba el suéter para revelar la blusa deportiva de tirantes que tenía debajo. "_Algo_." Conteste simplemente, no queriendo hablar más del tema mientras recogía mi cabello de una coleta, peinándolo de cualquier mechón que pudiera bloquear mi visión. "¿Dónde está Heidi?"

"Está calentando con las demás, a mí también se me ha hecho un poco tarde." Rio. "Te veo en el campo de batalla, Rosalie." Y sin esperar una respuesta corrió fuera de los probadores para salir a la cancha.

Mirando de un lado a otro me quite los pantalones, cambiándolos por unos pantalones cortos y ceñidos al cuerpo con unas zapatillas deportivas, guardé mi ropa y mochila en el casillero, no sin antes ponerme un poco de perfume, solo un poco ya que el olor podía revolverme el estómago y era lo que menos quería, me retoqué el brillo labial y me puse un poco más de rubor en las mejillas, adorando como se veía mi rostro, me daba una apariencia joven e inocente pero más que nada femenina.

Escuché mi teléfono celular vibrar ante el metal del casillero, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar por el susto, mis manos rápidamente articularon la combinación del candado y rápidamente tomé el teléfono.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_No puedo esperar a verte, Ángel._

Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con el teléfono contra mi pecho respiré hondo. _Oh Royce…_ Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, volviendo a la realidad guardé nuevamente el teléfono y cerré la puerta del casillero fuertemente, respiré hondo y con mi botella de agua en mano corrí hacia mis compañeras.

"¡Rosalie!" Alice llamaba, quien daba un par de saltos en el calentamiento.

Una vez con ellas empezamos a calentar, estirando mis brazos hacia el suelo sentí mis músculos relajarse un poco, por el rabillo del ojo veía perfectamente a Royce, quien estaba de frente a su equipo haciendo otro tipo de calentamiento, a lo lejos en los vestidores masculinos venia Emmett, vestido con el uniforme de baloncesto, por unos instantes lo vi mirarme y podría jurar que sonreía. Rápidamente me gire a ver a mis compañeras.

Mi mente vagaba ante el mensaje de Royce… _¿Verme? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Al entrenamiento o fuera de la escuela?_ Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la emoción y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

**. . .**

Horas después de comer, me encontraba en casa con una taza de té acunada en las manos. Jasper estaba con los Cullen y Vera tenía planes hoy. Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de té, pensando en lo callada que estaba la casa y en lo triste al saber que esta era mi rutina de todos los días. Por un lago resentía a los Cullen, sentía que me habían robado a mi hermano en cuanto llegamos a Forks hace un par de años a Vera por tener un cuento de hadas con Henry… Mi corazón se encogió, se podía ver cuánto se querían el uno al otro y yo solo quería un poco de eso… Naturalmente Royce llamó mi atención en cuanto pise el instituto, pero al saber que estaba con Heidi… No era mi amiga, pero jamás le robaría el hombre a alguien. Los mensajes de Royce me habían hecho más feliz que en mucho tiempo pero al fondo en mi mente había una vocecita regañándome por lo que hacía y por lo que permitía pasar. _Si te descubren estas frita… Heidi te va a matar. Tienes que decirle a Royce. Esto está mal. _Y como si fuera una señal del destino mi teléfono celular vibró ante la mesa de cristal. Solté una risita._ ¿Por qué me hablas cuando m as lo necesito?_

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Cómo estás, Ángel?_

Con cuidado puse la taza de té sobre la mesa, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Este mensaje era más _personal_ que los demás. _¿De verdad te importa saber? Pudiste preguntarme eso en la cafetería o después del entrenamiento… _La sangre me hervía al pensar en que me estaba convirtiendo en un secreto para él. Pero eso era todo esto… Un secreto. Algo que no podría ni decirle a Vera, muerta de pena esto era algo que no podría admitirle a nadie, pero si por lo pronto esto me hacía feliz… Tomé aire y tecleé.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_¿De verdad?_

**ENVIAR**

La respuesta fue casi instantánea, sin darme tiempo de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Claro que quiero saber._

Respiré hondo. _Está bien, Rosalie. Esta es tu oportunidad, si se asusta lo tomaré como una señal…_

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Mal, me siento triste… Estoy sola todo el tiempo… Siento que podría desaparecer y nadie se daría cuenta._

Borré eso, sonaba muy desesperado aunque fuera cierto.

_Solo… Desanimada…_

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Por qué? ¿Día difícil?_

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_No, es difícil de explicar…_

**ENVIAR**

Me mordí el labio inferior y sin esperar a que contestara agregué.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Estoy sola._

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Dónde está Jasper?_

Rodé los ojos ante la obvia respuesta para mí.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Esta con Alice._

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Y Vera?_

No pude evitar enojarme ante las preguntas, solo me hacían sentirme más sola. Olvídalo, puedo ir con Jacob Black, quise responder pero sabía que era mentira y no quería ocasionar un drama con un chico que no era mío.

_Aún…_

_¿Qué?_

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Está ocupada._

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Me gustaría estar ahí para animarte, no deberías estar tanto tiempo sola, Rosalie._

Escribió mi nombre, mi corazón detuvo ante la respuesta.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Está bien, me acostumbre de esta manera._

**ENVIAR**

Les mensajes finalmente cesaron, sin sorprenderme realmente ante la respuesta de Royce, de seguro pensaba que era una rara antisocial. Solté un suspiro tal vez era mejor de esta manera. Una parte de mi agradecía que nos habláramos en mensaje y no por llamada, me hubiera muerto en llanto tener que confesar todo esto al aire. Pocas horas después Jasper llegó a casa, junto con Alice. Ahora esto era inusual.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Jasper le decía a la pelinegra. "Emmett nos ha corrido." Una vez dentro de casa.

_¿Qué? _No estaba segura si lo había dicho en voz alta o si Jasper podía leerme la mente, este solo reía.

"Dijo que tenía una cita y nos pidió…"

"Irnos." Alice simplemente contestó.

_Oh_.

_Claro, hasta Emmett Cullen se la estaba pasando bien hoy._

"Pero me muero de curiosidad, Emmett no me dijo nada en todo el día."

"Tal vez fue algo repentino…"

_Oh, sexo casual…_ Me estremecí ante mis pensamientos y mi cara enrojeció al pensar en las posibles chicas que estarían dispuestas a algo así. _¿Jessica? ¿Lauren? _

Alice nos sacó de los pensamientos con un juego de mesa.

"Juguemos."

Me encogí entre hombros mientras la pelinegra acomodaba el tablero sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. "Está bien, yo pido ser el auto."

"Yo el sombrero." Agregó Jasper a mis espaldas, quien sacaba unos vasos para llenarlos de jugo.

**. . .**

Y como prometido, al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en la Biblioteca, Emmett con una pila de libros frente a él.

"Me quieres matar."

Me encogí entre hombros y me cruce de brazos. "¿No puedes con mi ritmo, Cullen?" Alcé una ceja. Pensé que siendo competitiva sería la mejor manera en motivar a Emmett.

Y tenía razón. "_Por favor_, pan comido."

Me relamí los labios, agradeciendo la torre de libros que me permitían cubrir mi visión de él. "Por el momento podemos olvidarnos de la teoría y hacer unos ejercicios, el examen es en tan solo semanas y dudo que a este punto nos pregunten algo de eso."

Lo vi suspirar aliviado y luego relajar los hombros. "Bien."

"Pero no quiere decir que no lo veremos." Amenacé. "Pero por el momento no ocuparemos esta torre de libros." Solté una risita. "Solo quería asustarte."

"¿Rosalie Hale haciendo bromas?" Alzo una ceja negra, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Yo también tengo algunas."

"Oh, vamos ya." Rodé los ojos para ponerme seria nuevamente. "Enséñame tu libreta de nuevo."

Me tomo poco tiempo escribir un par de ejercicios en su cuaderno, una vez terminado Emmett frunció el ceño como si hubiera escrito jeroglíficos. "¿Esto es Física?"

Rodé los ojos y suspiré. "Sigue mis pasos…"

Y paso a paso, lentamente empecé a resolver el ejercicio, repitiendo una y otra vez las formulas necesarias. Podía ver su frustración en su rostro, el agarre del lápiz se apretaba cada vez más y más en su mano, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Bajo nosotros la mesa temblaba ante el movimiento ansioso de su pierna.

"_Hey_," Llamé un par de veces con voz suave, sin querer alterarlo. "Empecemos de nuevo. Está bien, podemos hacer uno al día."

"¿Hablas en serio?" No pude interpretar su tono de voz pero no era bueno.

Me encogí entre hombros. "Es obvio que es difícil, fue mi error querer empezar con tanto." Era mi manera de disculparme.

"¿Crees que soy un idiota?"

_¿Qué?_

_No… ¿Tal vez? _Sin contestar alce una ceja y miré su expresión. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las orejas posiblemente del enfado y la pierna bajo nosotros había dejado de temblar. "Cullen, concéntrate." Mi voz era firme.

Lo vi mirar hacia abajo en su regazo y finalmente suspiro derrotado. "Está bien, lo siento."

Ignoré su comentario y me devolví a su cuaderno, empezando nuevamente desde cero el ejercicio. Después de unos minutos le permití descansar, haciéndolo estirar sus brazos y soltar un suspiro. Mis manos tamborileaban sobre la mesa, pensando en Royce_. ¿Por qué no me ha mandado ni un mensaje? Tal vez podría… ¡No! De seguro estaba ocupado con Heidi. _Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la idea. Me relamí los labios y miré a Emmett, quien me observaba con cuidado.

"¿Qué tal la cita?"

Lo vi tensarse en su lugar y luego sonrojarse. "La cita…" Murmuró para sí mismo. "Te lo ha contado Jasper."

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando una explicación. _Sí, recuerda que los corriste a ambos a mi casa._

"Oh, bien. De maravilla, ya sabes."

No lo sé. Usualmente los hombres me encontraban muy intimidante para invitarme a salir.

"Y…"

Emmett se relamió el labio inferior. "¿_Y_?"

"¿Quién es la chica?"

"Es un secreto." Contestó rápidamente. "No quiero arruinarlo aún."

Me encogí entre hombros sabiendo a lo que se refería. "Bien." La verdad no sabía que me había dado el valor para preguntarle eso, no éramos exactamente _amigos_. Me relamí el labio inferior, probando el brillo labial en este. Sintiendo la mirada de Emmett clavada en mi como dagas. Respiré hondo. "Continuemos."

**. . .**

Una vez en casa, me encontraba sobre mi cama lista para dormir, el teléfono celular me distrajo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el timbre. _¿Me está llamando? _Mi corazón dio un par de saltos y podría jurar que lo sentí detenerse al ver el identificador de llamadas.

**LLAMADA VERA**

_Claro. _Respiré hondo y conteste la llamada en modo altavoz.

"Hola Rosalie, ¿Cómo ha ido la tutoría?"

Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente, mirando al techo pensando en la respuesta correcta. "Oh, bien. Bueno… Emmett realmente no sabe nada."

"Pasos pequeños." Aseguró la rubia, quien no tenía que verla para saber que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. "Además te tiene a ti."

"_Sí_…" Me relamí los labios. "Bueno háblame de ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Henry?"

Vera soltó una risita, feliz de que pudiéramos hablar de ese tema. _Rayos, de verdad estaba loca por él._

**.**

Luego de un rato y de despedirme de Vera, el teléfono vibró contra la mesa de noche y automáticamente como si me tratase de un robot tomé el teléfono.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Buenas noches, Ángel._

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Buenas noches, Royce._

**ENVIAR**

**. . .**

Estacione el convertible en mi lugar habitual, y antes de bajarse del auto sentí la mirada de Jasper fijarse en mí.

"Hagamos algo después del entrenamiento, Rosalie."

Pude sentir un poco de mariposas en mi estómago. "¿Qué quieres hacer, hermanito?"

"Estaba pensando en ir todos al cine."

Oh, _todos_. Pronto las mariposas se convirtieron en un dolor de cabeza. Apreté inconscientemente el volante ante mis manos, mirando mis nudillos tornarse blancos. "No lo sé, Jasper… Iba a salir con Vera." Mentí.

"Invítala."

"Vamos a Puerto Ángeles."

"Está bien, podemos ir al cine de ahí."

"_Jasper_." Suspiré derrotada. "No." Y salí del auto, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, tampoco estaba loca como para dañar mi Convertible pero quería que Jasper entendiera mi decisión. _No_. _Desearía que solo fuéramos tú y yo solamente, hermano._

Sin pensar en mis acciones, tenía mi teléfono celular listo en mi mano.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Ugh, Jasper me ha hecho enojar. Vaya forma de empezar el día…_

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?_

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Quiere que lo acompañe al cine con sus amigos._

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING **

_¿Y no te agradan?_

_No._

_Si…_

_Es complicado… Estoy celosa de ellos… Nunca había tenido que pelear por la atención de nadie._

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Prefiero olvidar el tema._

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Está bien, Ángel._

_Continúas llamándome Ángel, pero me siento como el mismo diablo._ Miré de un lado a otro por los corredores. _Me gustaría que me dijeras todo esto en persona…_

**.**

Para terminar de arruinar mi día, tenía clase de Física con Emmett, no estaba de ánimos para sentarme de alguien que no estaba segura de sí me agradaba, una parte de mí se sentía culpable por mi _discusión_ con Jasper… Pero por la otra estaba aliviada que finalmente esto era algo solo entre nosotros, aunque fuera una discusión, no Alice, no Emmett y definitivamente no Edward. Me encontraba haciendo garabatos al final de mi libreta hasta que sentí su presencia pasar a un lado mío para luego sentarse.

"Tengo algo para ti." Y sin poder preguntar a que se refería tenía un vaso con café frente a mí. Escrito con plumón negro _ROSALIE_. Había salido del instituto a comprarlo. Alcé una ceja.

"¿Por qué?"

Emmett se encogió entre hombros. "Por lo de ayer… Me porte muy mal contigo."

_Bueno, pero no era para tanto. _Aunque no podía negar un café y uno que olía tan delicioso. "Acepto tus disculpas." Sonreí levemente y le di un sorbo al vaso, abriendo mis ojos al saborear el _Cappuccino_. _¿Cómo sabias? _Me gire a ver su expresión pero este estaba hundido en su cuaderno de Física. Si así seria después de nuestras discusiones no me iba a importar tener otra. Solté una risita para mí misma antes de tomar otro sorbo. No pude ignorar a Emmett, quien me veía por el rabillo del ojo para luego cubrirse con su libreta.

**.**

Tomando sorbos a escondidas entre clase y clase, el Cappuccino logró sobrevivir hasta la hora de la cafetería, en mi mesa usual junto con Vera vimos a Royce y Heidi acercarse.

"Oh Rosalie, me estas antojando. Que celos." Heidi se cruzaba de brazos una vez sentada.

"He tenido algo de tiempo antes de la escuela." Mentí, a este punto ya se me daba tan natural.

"Tendré que ir por uno mañana, aunque… Prefiero mi sueño." Heidi rio suavemente, mirando la expresión de Royce, quien me miraba a mí. Mirando con atención mis labios como tomaban del sorbete. Sentí mi cara enrojecer.

"¿Haremos una nueva coreografía hoy?" Vera era muy lista para notar mi incomodidad.

"Oh, sí." Heidi sonreía. "Tenemos un juego importante, ¿Verdad Royce?"

"Tenemos una victoria." Aseguró este y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, acercándola más hacia él. Sentí mi corazón encogerse.

"Oh Rosalie, ¿crees que Emmett pueda jugar? ¿Sus notas habrán mejorado para ese entonces?"

_¿Qué?_

_¡No!_

_Vera, calla…_

_No quiero hablar de esto._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y todas las miradas se centraron en mí.

"¿_Emmett Cullen_?" La expresión de Royce era de desagrado. "¿Eres su tutora? El mencionó algo el otro día, pero no sabía…" Luego soltó una risa. "No te apresures con él, no lo necesitamos para el juego."

Aunque me había terminado ahora el Cappuccino sentía mi boca y garganta secas, sin palabras. _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Él es tu compañero. _Sentí mis manos cerrarse en puño sobre mi regazo. Junto a él, Heidi también reía, aunque podía apostar que no tenía idea de que hablábamos.

"La verdad no sé por qué me necesita, es muy listo." _¡Detente! Se supone que queremos caerle bien a Royce._

Este alzó una ceja ante mis palabras. "En ese caso, tal vez le gustas…"

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Fruncí el ceño hasta la nariz. "Imposible, es mi primo. ¿Recuerdas?"

Finalmente se encogió entre hombros, gracias a Dios Heidi cambio de tema de nuevo a la coreografía. De mala gana me levanté de mi lugar, sin querer permanecer un minuto más en esa mesa pero no quería que fuera obvio caminé hasta el cesto de basura, tirando el vaso de _Cappuccino_ vacío. A pocos metros de mi estaba la mesa Cullen, Emmett me veía con una sonrisa. Me giré sobre los talones para irme rápidamente, invadida por la culpa.

**.**

Una vez en el gimnasio, no pude evitarlo pero por primera vez _miré_ a Emmett Cullen. No había pensado que Royce podría estar mintiendo pero era muy obvio que solo estaba celoso, Emmett era muy bueno jugando, me ponía a pensar en por que no era el capitán. Emmett era más fuerte, más rápido, más alto… Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y contuve la respiración.

_Emmett es ¿¡Que!?_

_Oh no, esto no me podía estar pasando._

_Este lio de Física estaba jugando con mi mente…_

_**. . .**_

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Buenas noches, Ángel._

Rodé los ojos, aun molesta. Nunca había pensado que eso fuera posible después de un mensaje de Royce, pero aún me molestaba su comportamiento de hace rato.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Creí que ibas a disculparte…_

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Te hice enojar?_

Respiré hondo, debería cambiar de tema…

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Algo… Fuiste muy malo hoy._

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Ángel, ¿podrías refrescar mi memoria? Tengo la cabeza hecha un lio por el entrenamiento…_

Apreté los dientes con fuerza._ Ugh, tu sabes lo que hiciste…_

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Solo… No seas malo con tus compañeros de baloncesto…_

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_¿Con quién?_

Ahora si estaba enojada.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_EMMETT CULLEN._

**ENVIAR**

Lancé el teléfono celular lo más lejos que pude antes de volviera a vibrar. _Mierda, ya lo he roto. _Pero por más raro que fuera no me molestaba en lo más mínimo si significaba que Royce iba a dejar de presionar sobre el tema. ¿Por qué este Royce era diferente al de la cafetería? Podía ser tan cruel a un… Ángel y eso me asustaba._ ¿Estaba enamorada de una ilusión?_

**. . .**

"_Y_… ¿Qué le pasó a tu teléfono?"

Sus palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón. Me encogí entre hombros. "Se me ha caído."

"Tu cuidas ese teléfono como oro." Reía Emmett. "¿Lo has lanzado?"

Suspiré, era difícil mentirle a Emmett sabiendo que no tomaría cualquier respuesta. "Lo he lanzado."

"¿Estas bien?"

"Solo un poco frustrada…" Y no era mentira. Eso debía bastarle. Miré de reojo la pantalla de mi teléfono, por suerte solo se había roto el vidrio templado, aunque si no hubiera sido por este… Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. "No te distraigas, Cullen."

Emmett soltó una risa y se volteó a su cuaderno. El día de hoy estaba de mejor humor, contrastando con el mío que podía jurar que una nube negra me seguía. "Es muy difícil, contigo a mi lado."

Mi corazón dio un salto ante las palabras. Pero sin importar lo enojada que estaba con Royce sentía que lo estaba apuñalando por la espalda. _No somos nada, él tiene a Heidi. Pero… ¿Por qué sus mensajes me hacen pensar otra cosa? _Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no contesté ante el comentario. _¿Qué podía decir? Tú también me distraes mucho en los entrenamientos, Emmett._

_¿Qué? _Respiré hondo, hundiéndome finalmente en un libro. "Te veo muy seguro, tal vez es hora de ponerte algo más difícil, Cullen."

Este solo sacó una carcajada. "¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?"

"_Sí_." No le despegué la vista al libro frente a mí, evitando mirar su expresión. _¿Estará enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Indiferente?_

"¿Qué planes tienes?"

"Voy a la reserva a visitar un amigo."

"¿_Quién_?"

Sentí un _déjà vu_. _EMMETT CULLEN_. Las palabras eran claras y fuertes en mi cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza y luego tomé un mechón dorado entre mis dedos para jugar con él. "Jacob Black."

"Que mal…"

_¿Estaba decepcionado?_

"Jasper y Alice realmente quieren ver esta película…"

Oh… Rodé los ojos, ahora totalmente desinteresada ante la idea. "Estaré _muy_ ocupada."

"Y… ¿Cuáles son sus planes?"

"Estamos arreglando el _Volkswagen_ de Jacob." Conteste con tanta naturalidad.

A mi lado Emmett soltó un silbido impresionado, jamás le había admitido a otra persona más que a Vera que me gustaba la mecánica. "No dejas de sorprenderme, _Rosalie Hale_." Contuve el aliento ante la mención de mi nombre. Nunca nadie lo había dicho de esa manera, me hacía sentir poderosa, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente después de las prácticas mi amiga Vera me acompañaba a casa, con la misión de tener finalmente un merecido día de amigas, no podía ignorar que la notaba diferente, nerviosa y alerta. Aunque sonreía con tanta naturalidad no le llegaba a sus ojos. Solté un suspiro y me encogí entre hombros, no era como si yo le contara mi situación, así que no quise presionarla, una vez en casa y ambas sin muchas ganas de cocinar sugerí en pedir una pizza.

"Llegará en media hora." Colgué finalmente la llamada, guardando el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Este se sentía pesado en mi mano, Royce no me había mandado nada ni yo a él desde aquella… _Discusión._

"Podemos empezar el maratón de películas." Vera avisó mientras sacaba su computadora portátil. "¿Tienes ganas de acción? ¿Romance? ¿Terror?"

Me estremecí ante las sugerencias. _Todo menos romance_. "Empecemos con algo de acción y en la noche podemos ver unas de terror."

"_Uh-huh_," Alzó una ceja rubia. "Tú sí que eres perversa Rosalie Hale." Soltó una risa. "Dejemos lo tenebroso al final."

**.**

Luego de tres películas de acción y una caja tamaño grande de pizza estábamos a medio dormir, al menos en mi caso. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Vera jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, sabía que no era por el miedo a la película, su mente estaba vagando en otro lado.

"_Hey_," Llamé suavemente para captar su atención. "¿Estas aburrida? Podemos hacer otra cosa." Pausé la película sin importarme que estaba finalmente en la escena más importante de la trama.

"N-No, es solo que…" Vera miró de un lado a otro antes de verme finalmente a mí a la cara. "Estoy asustada."

"¿Tu? ¿Asustada?"

Vera negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No es la película…" Tomó aire y continúo. "Creo que estoy embarazada…"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Oh…" Me relamí los labios buscando palabras que decir. "Henry…"

La rubia negó de nuevo con la cabeza. "Ese es el problema, aun no estoy segura pero tengo… Síntomas… Desde hace unas semanas…"

"¿Quieres hacerte la prueba aquí?" Adivine con facilidad, conocía a mi amiga a la perfección. Aunque mi corazón se encogió al recordar sus palabras con anterioridad. _Dejemos lo tenebroso al final. _Sin poder evitarlo mis manos temblaban. Estaba aterrada por el futuro de mi mejor amiga, pero de cualquier manera yo estaré ahí para ella. "Vamos." Finalmente me levanté de mi lugar, luchando mentalmente contra mis débiles piernas que parecían de gelatina en estos momentos. Ayude a Vera a levantarse y ambas caminamos al baño, la chica venia preparada con dos pruebas de embarazo, yo por mi parte sabía que Kate guardaba algunas por el mueble del baño… Sentí mi cara enrojecer al pensar en mi tía Kate y su esposo Garrett en esta misma situación que nosotras. "¿Estas lista?" Miré a Vera, quien simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Por los nervios estoy más que lista." Soltó una risa temblorosa.

Recargué una mano en su hombro y luego la envolví en un abrazo. "Todo saldrá bien." Y salí del baño para darle su espacio.

La espera fue eterna y el resultado fue el mismo.

**POSITIVO**.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué hare, Rosalie?" Vera caminaba en círculos en el baño.

Suspiré derrotada, con una mano en mi frente limpiando el sudor. "Primero tienes que decirle a Henry."

"Lo sé."

"Y luego… Vera… ¿Qué quieres hacer con el bebé?"

La primera persona que apareció en mi cabeza fue en Carlisle Cullen, el sabría qué hacer en todas las opciones.

"Creo que… Quiero tenerlo…"

"¿De verdad?"

La rubia sonreía tímidamente y finalmente asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Solo espero que Henry piense lo mismo. Oh no, tendré que dejar la escuela… El equipo… _Todo_…"

"Espera, espera. No te apures. Aún queda mucho tiempo para que… Se te note… Aun puedes estar en el equipo, creo que lo suficiente para el partido final y después sigue la graduación. Casi lo tienes, Vera." Sonreí para darle ánimos. "Nos graduaremos juntas." Prometí.

**. . .**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Siento el otro día, Rosalie…_

Rodé los ojos. _¿Finalmente quieres hablar? Después de tanto tiempo…_

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Necesitare algo mejor que eso._

**ENVIAR**

"¿No puedes vivir sin ese teléfono?" La risa de Jacob a mis espaldas llamó mi atención.

"Es algo de la escuela…" Mentí con facilidad, aunque Jacob ya no me prestaba atención alguna.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Mi intención no era hacerte enojar de esa manera… Eso es lo que menos quiero hacer contigo, Rosalie._

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Me gustaría besarte._

Mi corazón casi sale disparado de mi pecho. _Oh Dios. Oh Dios. _Mis manos temblaban haciendo que casi se me resbalase el teléfono sobre mi mano.

"De nuevo ese teléfono." Reía Jacob.

**. . .**

Ahora en casa, mi teléfono estaba sobre la mesita a lado de mi cama, como si supiera que estaba castigado, me negada de contestarle a Royce, ya había pasado un día de eso… Y mi cabeza aun me daba vueltas _¿Amas a Heidi? No puedo continuar con esto… Oh vamos, Rosalie. Ya estás en un lio de todos modos… ¡No, no, no! _Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, Tal vez era hora de enfrentarlo cara a cara… _¡Estás loca! _Sin poder remediarlo sentí un par de lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, respiré hondo y abrace mis piernas sobre mi cama. Era en estos momentos donde me sentía más sola. Si tan solo le hubiera contado a Vera, pero ahora mi amiga tenía muchos problemas como para preocuparse conmigo, Jasper… Me mataría su supiera, puede que Royce fuera su capitán pero no le agradaba en nada. Hundí la cara en mis rodillas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras más lagrimas escapaban. Mis músculos se tensaron al escuchar el teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa.

_No, no, no…_

_Pero no podía…_

Respiré hondo y tomé el teléfono, desbloqueando la pantalla.

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Perdón por ser tan directo, Ángel. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Contuve la respiración, mientras que sentía la habitación dar vueltas ante mí. Sin ánimos de contestar deje el teléfono celular de vuelta sobre la mesa. Para luego apagar la luz e intentar dormir.

_Mañana…_

_Mañana hablaría con Royce cara a cara._

_No puedes jugar con mi corazón mientras tienes a Heidi colgada de tu brazo…_

_Mañana…_

**. . .**

Y para mi mala suerte, Royce faltó a la escuela, Heidi lo excuso diciendo que había salido de la ciudad por asuntos familiares. Mis dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa de la cafetería, aun lado mío tenía a Vera, quien devoraba una hamburguesa y frente a mí a Heidi, quien tomaba desinteresadamente un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

"Hoy la practica será muy aburrida. Extraño a Royce." La chica se cruzó de brazos.

Me contuve en no hacer una mueca ante la mención de su nombre. "La práctica te lo sacara de la mente." Intente sonreír, sin esfuerzos.

"Siempre podrías llamarle." Agregó Vera.

Mi corazón latió como loco ante las palabras.

_Podría…_

_Pero…_

_Estaba ocupado…_

Tragué saliva, agradeciendo que Heidi no hubiera notado mi expresión. La chica solo se encogió entre hombros. "Tal vez lo haga."

Mi miraba se deslizo con familiaridad hacia la mesa de los Cullen, mis ojos pararon como flecha al ver a Emmett, este reía junto con Alice. _Que fácil…_

"Rosalie, ¿ya tienes planes de graduación?" Heidi llamó mi atención, haciéndome parpadear un par de veces.

_Oh._

"_M.I.T_." Respondí simplemente. _Lo más lejos posible de Forks. _Sonreí para mí misma. "Ingeniería Eléctrica." Agregué, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

"Te vas al otro extremo del país." Vera susurro y me maldije a mí misma pues era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, sin pensarlo le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo, acercándola hacia mí.

_¿Qué podía decirle?_ Era cierto.

"_Wow_." Heidi simplemente silbó ante el asombro. "Rosalie Hale una genio."

**. . .**

"Bien, ya casi lo tienes." Felicité a Emmett. "Aunque…"

"Oh, déjalo así." Emmett reía, haciéndome rodar los ojos. "Prefiero los halagos."

"¿Entonces cómo vas a mejorar, Cullen?" Le di un empujón a su hombro. "Cambiaste un poco la formular, pero tienes la idea." Sonreí. "Tomemos un descanso." No necesito que lo repitiera para que se estirara en su lugar.

"Oh, estas sillas van a matarme un día de estos…"

Mis dedos comenzaban a tamborilear sobre la mesa.

"Oh, vamos. _Suéltalo_." Emmett se giró a verme, escuchando como su cintura tronaba haciéndolo relajarse.

Apreté los dientes. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tienes algo en la mente. Ya te conozco para darme cuenta."

Me mordí el labio inferior_. Lo tengo, pero no te incumbe… _Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. "¿Cómo va tu chica?" Contraataque.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que lo recordara y balbuceo unas palabras. "Lo he terminado, no era para mí."

"¿De verdad? Que mal."

Emmett se encogió entre hombros. "Hay personas con las que simplemente… No puedes estar, por cualquier motivo simplemente no funciona."

_Ugh, ¿puedes leer mi mente? _Sin darme cuenta había asentido lentamente con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?" Alzó una ceja negra.

"_Yo_…" Sentía mi cara enrojecer ante la pena y antes de que pudiera contestar un ruido llamo nuestra atención y girándonos a este vimos un libro caer el suelo, seguido de otro más. El librero se ladeó un poco haciendo un crujido en la sala y pronto apareció Heidi colgada del cuello de Royce. Este la estrechó contra el librero y comenzó a atacar su cuello, dándole besos ruidosos. Me estremecí ante la visión. Mi estómago dio un par de vueltas haciéndome enfermar. Inconscientemente estaba guardando las cosas en mi mochila lo más rápido que pude, sorprendida de que la pareja no se había percatado de nuestra presencia. "Tengo que irme." Prácticamente corrí lejos.

"Rosalie, espera." Emmett hizo lo mismo pero no me detuve a esperarlo, las lágrimas habían sido más rápidas que yo.

Soy una tonta, era obvio que Royce no la iba a dejar solo por mí. Yo siempre venia después que todo lo demás últimamente y en esto no era la excepción. Respiré hondo un par de veces, evitando que más lágrimas pudieran traicionarme. Mi mano subió hasta mi nariz, apretando suavemente el puente, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, concentrándome en otra cosa.

_Emmett de seguro piensa que soy una rara._

_Es muy obvio que me gusta Royce._

_Heidi me va a matar…_

Tras de mi escuche unos pasos.

_¿Royce?_

Mis piernas temblaron ante la idea y sin girarme completamente vi por el rabillo del ojo a Emmett acercarse, agradecí a mi cabello por servir de barrera ante nosotros.

"_Rosalie_." Y en pocos segundos lo tenía frente a mí. "¿Estas bien?"

Me encogí entre hombros. "Sí, solo… No sé… No me gusta ver tanto afecto en público…" Solté una risita nerviosa. "Soy algo reservada." Mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas ante la mentira, bueno no lo era del todo…

"¿Qué te parece si continuamos en mi casa desde hoy? Si te hace sentir mejor."

_¿Qué?_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y alcé la vista para mirar al pelinegro, este miraba al suelo apenado. _Oh, está bien…_

**.**

Estaba siguiendo el Jeep de Emmett de vuelta a su casa, mis manos apretaban fuertemente el volante y me limite a soltar un suspiro. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con imágenes indeseadas. Me sentía traicionada, ¿Por qué no le importaba a Royce en público? Nuestras interacciones se resumían en solo largas miradas en la cafetería y gimnasio. Pero en casa… En la seguridad de mi habitación me hacía derretir. Es cierto que ahora hablábamos menos, y la verdad no tenía ganas de saber de el después de lo de hoy pero aun así le estimaba…

Minutos después la gran residencia Cullen ocupo toda mi visión, tragué saliva intimidada. Volví a respirar hondo. _Tu puedes hacer esto, Rosalie. Claro que no, esto será muy incómodo. _Sin darme cuenta había asentido con la cabeza, poniéndome de acuerdo con la vocecita en mi cabeza. Sin darme cuenta Emmett había salido de su Jeep después de aparcarlo y camino hacia mi Convertible, abriendo caballerosamente la puerta del piloto haciéndome saltar en mi lugar por la sorpresa.

"Lo siento." Emmett rio y me tendió la mano.

_Estoy sudando._

Me relamí el labio inferior e ignore su ayuda, poniéndome de pie fácilmente y devolviéndome para tomar mi mochila. Una vez en mi hombro y de girarme podía ver a Emmett ahora unos pasos tras de mi viéndome de arriba abajo. De nuevo… Mis mejillas enrojecieron… Me aclaré la garganta. "Vamos." Hice un pequeño gesto hacia su casa.

Sacándolo del trance Emmett y yo caminamos hacia la puerta principal, y lo primero que me invadió fue un delicioso olor a pasta, sin pensarlo una mano se detuvo en mi estómago. Emmett soltó una pequeña risa. "Esme se alegrara de verte."

Miré al suelo. "Mira, no quiero interrumpir, ¿podemos ir a un lugar privado?" Mis músculos en los hombros se tensaron y la mochila se me hacía pesada al escuchar las risas de Alice y Jasper. _De preferencia lejos de mi hermano y su novia._ Rodé los ojos.

Emmett se encogió entre hombros, claramente no esperando esa respuesta. "Podemos ir a mi habitación, tiene un escritorio lo suficientemente cómodo para los dos y nadie me molesta ahí."

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente ante las últimas palabras y simplemente asentí con la cabeza. "Está bien." Me relamí el labio inferior mientras una mano subía hacia mi cabellera a jugar con un mechón dorado.

Y sin decir una palabra más lo seguí hasta su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso al final del corredor, era cierto lo de la privacidad después de todo.

Emmett se excusó para devolverse a la cocina con Esme.

Mis ojos me traicionaron al inspeccionar la habitación de Emmett. En el centro de esta una cama matrimonial, rodeada en los costados por mesitas de noche, una de ellas con una lámpara y la otra con algunas revistas y fotografías. Cerca de la puerta estaba el escritorio, este era ancho y ligero, un estilo muy minimalista que contrastaba con la personalidad de Emmett. Al pie de la cama un baúl que me suponía que guardaba su ropa ahí mismo. Con cautela me senté en la silla del escritorio, sacando mi cuaderno de Física me aleje un poco hacia el borde para hacerle espacio a Emmett, al menos agradecía que el espacio era más amplio que la mesa del salón. Sentí un hormigueo en los muslos al recordar los roces que teníamos. Temblé ante el recuerdo.

"¿Tienes frio?" La voz de Emmett me hizo congelar en mi lugar, asustada de que me atrapara en el momento.

"No, estoy bien. Solo recordé algo…" Me sentía sonrojar de nuevo y luego de un rato miré a Emmett, su expresión era… ¿decaída? Podía jurar que hace unos momentos no dejaba de sonreír.

Saco un banco de otra habitación y se sentó a un lado mío, nuestras piernas aun rozando. Contuve la respiración, mirando de reojo su expresión. Este no me había notado estando más concentrado en tomar sus libros de la mochila.

**.**

Al pasar del tiempo el aroma en la cocina se hacía más fuerte hasta llegar a la habitación de Emmett, haciéndome relamer los labios. El pelinegro soltó una risita. "Esme estará feliz de que nos acompañes a comer."

"Oh, la verdad no quiero ser una molestia." Incliné mi cabeza logrando que mi cabellera deslizara creando un muro dorado entre nosotros.

"Jasper se queda todo el tiempo, estoy seguro que no le molestara."

El agarre del lápiz en mi mano se apretó con más fuerza. _Lo sabía… Y yo comía todos los días sola. _Quise escupir esas palabras como si fueran veneno. Ahora con más seguridad negué con la cabeza. "No quiero quedarme, ¿está bien?" Mi voz era clara y articulada.

Luego de eternos segundos Emmett finalmente asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Si así lo deseas…"

"Creo que ya terminamos por hoy." Sin darle oportunidad de comentar al respecto estaba guardando rápidamente las cosas en mi mochila. "No te molestes en acompañarme, conozco la salida." A grandes zancadas salí de su habitación, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Rosalie." Me detuve en seco ante la voz. "Que alegría verte."

"Hola Esme." Me giré sobre los talones hasta llegar a la voz. "Ya me iba."

"Oh, tonterías." Esme sonreía y me envolvía en un abrazo que no sentía que merecía. "Puedes quedarte."

"Tengo mucha tarea…" Mentira. "Quede de salir con Vera…" Mentira. Mis ojos vagaban por la casa hasta que se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras. Emmett. Me estaba viendo a mí. Tragué saliva y como pude rompí el abrazo lo más gentil que pude. "Adiós, Esme."

**. . .**

Al día siguiente estábamos en la cafetería, ambas devorando nuestra torta de postre. Vera se veía muy animada el día de hoy, me había contado horas antes que Henry también quería al bebé, pero más que nada la quería a ella. Eso hizo mi corazón encogerse pero estaba realmente feliz por mi amiga, sin saberlo había quitado una preocupación de mis hombros, me sentía más ligera. Estaba con mi último bocado de la torta cuando vimos a Heidi llegar como flecha a la mesa, sin Royce. La chica dejo caer su bandeja de comida ante nosotras, llamando nuestra atención.

"Heidi." Vera murmuró con cautela, estudiando su expresión.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y finalmente se sentó. "Royce ha roto conmigo."

Mi corazón dio un par de vueltas.

_¿Qué has dicho?_

"Oh, no… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?"

_Exacto. ¿Cuándo? Ayer los había visto muy cercanos… Sentí una daga al corazón._

"Dice que debe concentrarse en sus estudios, sus padres le han insistido que debe entrar a una buena Universidad y no lo logrará conmigo…" La chica sollozaba.

Estaba _feliz._

En mi mente lo había interpretado como. _Se dio cuenta que no me quiere a mí, sino a Rosalie. Finalmente no había nadie interponiéndose entre nosotros. Claro, estaba el hecho de la Universidad pero siempre podía usar la carta de la tutora… _Sin saberlo mi cara se había puesto roja ante las ideas.

"Rosalie, ¿estás bien?" Vera sacudió mi hombro ahuyentando mis pensamientos.

"_S-Si_, lo siento…" Me encogí entre hombros. "Heidi, tal vez él no es para ti." Alenté. "Mereces a alguien mejor."

Sin darle tiempo de contestar me levanté de mi lugar con la excusa de tirar la basura de mi bandeja. Una vez lejos de ellas tomé mi teléfono celular, mi mano me quemaba ante este, los nervios no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_¿Es cierto? ¿Rompiste con Heidi?_

**ENVIAR**

**MENSAJE NUEVO | ROYCE KING**

_Sí._

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me obligue a no presionarlo con el asunto, debía darle un tiempo para que lo asimilara, al igual que yo. Me sentía en las nubes, por primera vez sentía que todo iría bien. Camine con una sonrisa hasta el salón de Física, en donde Emmett ya estaba sentado. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y tenía los brazos cruzados.

_Oh vamos, tu mal humor no podrá hacerme nada._ Casi reí juguetonamente y me senté a su lado. "¿Tuviste problemas con la tarea?" No podía evitar sonreír, mientras buscaba en mi cuaderno las últimas páginas para empezar a garabatear.

"No, tengo una tutora excelente." Fue lo único que dijo.

No pude evitar sentir a mi corazón dando un pequeño saltito. _Seguro era por Royce… _Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Tu examen es en pocos días, ¿estás listo?"

Lo vi encogerse de hombros y tragar saliva. "Supongo…"

Este examen era el que definía si podía quedarse o no en el equipo, con suerte le daría los puntos extra necesarios para pasar la materia. No sé qué se había apoderado de mí en estos momentos. "Vamos a mi casa después de la práctica." No vacilé en mis palabras.

"¿_Uh-huh_?"

Rodé los ojos. "Necesitas estudiar más."

"Acepto. Gracias Rosalie."

Solo asentí y miré ahora al maestro, quien acababa de llegar al salón. Me concentre en continuar con mis garabatos por un rato más, sin poder suprimir la sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi mente solo pensaba en Royce King.

**. . .**

Como el día anterior, estábamos manejando hacia mi casa. Esta vez me sentía nerviosa y no aterrada como aquel día, pero nerviosa en una buena manera… Si es que podía haber una, mi estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas y mi menta vagaba en las posibilidades de mi futuro con Royce. Fantaseando en que era mi príncipe de armadura dorada. _Está bien, estaba fantaseando de más. Solté_ una risita.

Una vez estacionado ambos autos, me dirigí como flecha hacia la puerta principal y tomando las llaves de mi bolso abrí la puerta como tanto acostumbraba. Prácticamente volé hacia la cocina, encendiendo la radio y subiendo el volumen, en la sala de estar para abrir las cortinas y dejar que entrara la poca luz natural. Había estado ocupada en mi rutina que había olvidado a Emmett tras de mí.

"Oh, lo siento. A este punto ya es un hábito."

Se encogió entre hombros. "¿Dónde estudiaremos?"

Señale al comedor. "Me dará tiempo de poder asesorarte y preparar la comida."

"Me estas invitando a comer." Ahora sonreía y no podía ignorar que había notado sus expresiones para darme cuenta de eso.

Me encogí entre hombros, dándome la vuelta hacia la cocina. "Oh, solo te vuelvo el favor." Abrí el refrigerador buscando ingredientes, la mayoría de estos siendo vegetales o frutas. La mayoría de las veces solo comía una ensalada.

Escuché a Emmett silbar tras de mí. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el menú?"

"Dudo que una ensalada sea suficiente para ti." Reí. "Por suerte tengo todo para hacer unas hamburguesas." Saqué los ingredientes sin esperar una respuesta y los coloque sobre la isla de la cocina. Teniendo de esta manera la mesa de comedor frente a mí. "Ahora ve y estudia." Alcé una ceja hacia él.

"A la orden." Camino a un lado mío, rozando nuestros brazos haciéndome estremecer ante el contacto.

**.**

Luego de un rato hicimos una pausa para comer, le había preparado a Emmett dos hamburguesas con una porción de papas fritas. Le di un sorbo a la limonada mineral que Emmett había insistido en preparar, sintiéndose un grosero al dejarme a mí todo el trabajo. El frio de este me refresco la garganta.

"Delicioso." Emmett casi cantaba, haciéndome recordar a su hermana Alice. "¿Te estás dando un respiro de tanta ensalada, Rosalie?" Me miró por el rabillo del ojo haciéndome encoger entre hombros.

"Tal vez…" Alcé una ceja, sorprendida de mi tono pero rápidamente suspiré y miré hacia mi plato. "Cuando solo eras una persona lo más fácil es una ensalada."

Como si mis palabras lo hubieran despertado de un trance lo vi abrir los ojos como platos para luego mirar de un lado a otro rápidamente. "Es cierto, estamos solos."

Temblé ante sus palabras, sorpresivamente no lo decía… En otro tono, solo serio y hasta triste… _Vamos dilo. _Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

"Creo que veo más a Jasper que tu…" Sonaba decepcionado y miraba su regazo en donde jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

"No es tu culpa…" Me atreví a decir. No podía creer que estaba intentando consolarlo. "Está ocupado con Alice." Mi estómago me dio un par de brincos haciéndome perder el apetito, respiré hondo y tomé otro sorbo de limonada.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, yo me había levantado de mi lugar para lavar los platos e intentar distraerme con algo, me sentía culpable de tan solo ver a Emmett. _Debe pensar que soy una rara por estar tan sola todo el tiempo. Te tiene lastima, Rosalie. _Apreté los dientes con fuerza, presionando ahora con más fuerza la esponja jabonosa en mis manos. Había escuchado a mis espaldas a Emmett levantarse del asiento, escuchando sus pasos acercarse lentamente hacia mí. "¿Qué dices si tomamos un descanso?" Se recargó a un lado mío de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa en su cara. "Veamos una película o algo."

Me encogí entre hombros ante la idea. "Puedes conectar mi computadora portátil a la televisión. Está en la sala de estar." Apresuré antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Lo vi de reojo marcharse. "¿Qué quieres ver?"

"Lo que sea." _Nada romántico, por favor._

Minutos después había terminado de lavar los platos. Me estaba secando las manos y me gire a la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba Emmett, había cerrado las cortinas dejando la sala de estar a oscuras.

"Estas lista para algo de acción y emoción." Soltó una risa.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, agradeciendo que no podía verme. "¿Qué veremos?" Cambié de tema mientras me sentaba en el otro extremo del sillón.

"Una de acción, te gustara. Luego podemos ver películas de terror." Gracias al reflejo del televisor podía ver las facciones de Emmett, este sonreía mirándome.

"_Dejemos lo tenebroso al final_." No pude evitar sonreír pensando en mi amiga Vera hace unos días.

Estaba sentado al otro extremo opuesto del sillón pero su brazo recargada sobre el respalda rosaba mi cabellera. Me sentía estremecer al imaginarlo jugar con un mechón. Frente a mi intente prestarle atención a la película, pero cuando todas se tratan de lo mismo… Drama, acción y explosiones… Rodé los ojos y miré por el rabillo del ojo. Emmett se veía tan abierto a invitaciones y me sentí hipnotizada a acercarme. Podría recostarme sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos, con una de sus menos profundamente en mi cabellera haciendo círculos… Tragué saliva ante la idea y parpadee varias veces al escuchar la risa de Emmett ante una escena en la película. Mi mente divagaba saltando entre Royce y Emmett… _¿Las citas de Royce y Heidi serian así? _Posiblemente se estarían besando durando toda la película… Emmett… _¿Así se comportó en su cita?_ Una parte de mi aún tenia curiosidad en saber de quien se trataba la chica, la verdad no imaginaba a nadie colgada del brazo de Emmett como lo hacía Heidi. Mi cuerpo tembló al tratar de imaginarme a Emmett besando a una chica, mi corazón dio un salto ante la idea. Era cierto que en los pocos años que teníamos viviendo en Forks, Emmett no había tenido realmente una novia formal. O al menos que yo supiera. Sentí un calor en el pecho de nuevo ante la idea.

Minutos más tarde la película había terminado, solté un suspiro que no sabía que contenía y miré a Emmett, quien se estiraba sobre el asiento. "¿Te ha gustado?" Me preguntó.

"El final era algo obvio."

Sin conversar más Emmett tomo el control de mi computadora portátil y empezó a buscar una nueva película.

"Espero que no te aterre." Su tono era juguetón y esta vez se sentó mas cerca de mí, mi pierna contra la suya, me sentí temblar ante el contacto para luego sentir un brazo suyo rodearme los hombros, acercándome hacia él. "Ya te veo aterrada." Ahora reía.

"No, estoy bien." _Pero… ¿Entonces por qué no me quitaba de ahí? _Los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos, hasta llegaba a pensar que se trataba del mío paro mi oído, tomé aire y me acerqué más hacia él, encontrando finalmente el lugar perfecto.

_No, definitivamente es el. _No pude evitar contener la sonrisa tan satisfactoria que se formaba poco a poco sobre mi rostro. Al ver el título de la película cerré los ojos, al recordar que era la misma que había visto con Vera. _Al menos tenemos los mismos gustos_. Mi sonrisa si era posible se expandió. Respiré hondo poniéndole atención por primera vez a la colonia de Emmett. Este olía principalmente al bosque de Forks, por primera vez ese hecho me hizo reír. Madera y naturaleza, tan puro pero a la vez una pisca de algo dulce… ¿Canela? Temblé levemente sintiendo la mano de Emmett frotar contra mi hombro produciendo un poco de calor.

Una vez relajada sentí sus dedos hundirse en mi cabello, podría derretirme en ese momento. Suspiré y mis manos apretaron inconscientemente su antebrazo, haciéndolo saltar un poco de su lugar.

"Oh, lo siento…" Casi bostece intentando moverme.

"Me asustaste, es todo." Reía nervioso, su mano aun hundida en mi cabello, evitando que me moviera de mi lugar. Bueno, no fue difícil negarme… Sin darme cuenta me encontraba acariciando de nuevo la piel de su antebrazo, haciendo círculos en este con la yema de los dedos y luego de arriba hacia abajo. Lentamente mis parpados se volvían más pesados, había visto la película a ratos recordando la trama, pero cada vez era difícil y luego de un suspiro finalmente me quede dormida.

"Ángel…"

Podría jurar que había escuchado una voz en mi cabeza.

_¿Royce?_

**. . .**

Sentí unos leves empujones en mi hombro haciéndome moverme intentando alejarme de estos. Luego escuché una risa y recordé donde estaba.

"_Oh_." Me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar, haciendo mi visión dar un par de vueltas por la habitación. Tenía la cara de Emmett a tan pocos centímetros de mí. Este sonreía, mirándome a los ojos y luego hacia abajo.

"Ya ha terminado."

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y miré hacia abajo en su pecho, su camisa arrugada por mi peso. "Me he quedado dormida todo el rato." Dije con pena. "Ya había visto la película con Vera." Intente defenderme.

"Está bien, mejor así. No viste como me morí del miedo." Soltó una carcajada haciéndome alzar una ceja rubia. Que extraño no recordaba mi sueño siendo interrumpido por su miedo, lo deje pasar y finalmente retrocedí, dejando suficiente espacio para que nuestras piernas aun rozaran. Me relamí el labio inferior al sentir sus ojos en mí. "Rosalie…"

"Me siento sola todo el tiempo." Finalmente confesé. "Estoy sola todo el tiempo." Apresuré, luego de sacudir la cabeza un par de veces. "Sé que no es culpa de nadie más que mía, pero extraño a Jasper… Siempre estábamos juntos." Desde nacimiento hasta… Forks. Temblé en mi lugar. "No había estado acostumbrada a tener que _pelear_ por su atención." No era exactamente la palabra que buscaba… "Desde que nuestros padres murieron, siento que hemos estado de familia en familia, pero la verdad no me siento cómoda en ningún sitio." Respiré hondo. Listo, lo había dicho todo. Al menos en resumen… Solté una risa amarga mientras arrugaba la nariz. "Estoy loca." Claro que lo estaba, por menospreciar la ayuda que mi familia nos daba, pero me era difícil aceptar que lo hacían desde el corazón, no me sentía más que un peso muerto en sus vidas, incluso en la vida de Kate y Garrett.

"Rosalie." Tomó suavemente mi mano, acariciando mis nudillos haciendo pequeños círculos. "Lo siento…"

_¡No!_

_No quiero tu pena._

"Déjalo." Replique secamente apartando mi mano de la suya. "Es tonto."

"No, claro que no. Rosalie, lo siento por no darme cuenta antes."

Me giré rápidamente ante sus palabras.

"Debí haber insistido más cuando nos conocimos, pero creí que solo te molestaba mi presencia…" Soltó una risa nerviosa y con cautela volvió a tomar mi mano, haciendo la misma caricia de antes.

Me encogí entre hombros ante sus palabras. "No te odio, solo estaba celosa…" Volví a explicar.

Este solo asintió entendiendo a que me refería, luego se acercó con facilidad a un lado mío, tomando mi cara entre sus manos, limpio fácilmente una lágrima que deslizaba por mi mejilla. Intente mirar hacia otro lado, todo menos a Emmett pero me era imposible. Estaba clavada en esos orbes azules, casi podía ahogarme ahí mismo. Solté un suspiro.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí, chocando su frente contra la mía. "Me gustaría besarte." Simplemente susurró.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe pensando en Royce.

_¿Él quiere besarme?_

Sentí una daga en el pecho e imagine que Royce sentiría lo mismo si cumplía la petición de Emmett._ No, Royce me quiere. No puedo traicionarlo así. _Mi ceño se frunció y me separé de él. "Creo que deberías irte." Conteste secamente, mi pulso acelerado.

**. . .**

Estábamos solas Vera y yo en la cafetería. Algo que mentalmente agradecía pues no podía con los dramas de Heidi el día de hoy. Le di un sorbo a mi batido de frutas mientras miraba a Vera.

"Hoy le contaremos a nuestros padres…" La chica jugaba con sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, intencionalmente deslizando una sobre su plano vientre.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

La rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Está bien, me moriría de la pena si nos vieras." Se ruborizó. "Ellos aprueban a Henry, así que…" Se encogió entre hombros y luego tragó saliva. "Tengo esperanza." Antes de que pudiera contestar sentí un brazo rodearme los hombros, me tense de inmediato ante el contacto y me gire.

Jasper.

"Hola hermana." Este sonreía hacia mí y luego hacia enfrente en donde Alice y Emmett tomaban asiento.

Mis ojos se clavaron a los de Emmett como dagas.

_Oh, no lo hiciste… _Fruncí el ceño fuertemente.

Este solo sonreía.

"¿Dónde está Heidi?" Alice llamó nuestra atención, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano, inclinándose hacia nosotras.

"No lo sé, tal vez enferma."

La sonrisa de Alice se anchaba cada vez más. "Dime que no habrá practica hoy."

"Oh, creo que nos mataría, el juego es en menos de dos meses, no estamos con esos lujos, Alice." Me crucé de brazos, esperando que aceptara mi respuesta.

La pelinegra solo suspiro derrotada. "Bien." Luego se giró para ver a Emmett y le dio un empujón en el hombro. "Tú debes pasar tu examen, o tendré que animar solo a Jasper ese día."

Emmett soltó una carcajada haciéndome estremecer y mi corazón dar un pequeño baile. "Puedes apoyar a Jasper todo lo que quieras, hermanita." Y por un instante sus ojos me miraron junto con una sonrisa dedicada solo para mí.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé otro sorbo a mi batido. _La única porra que daré será para Royce. _Y sin decir nada me levanté de mi lugar y salí de la cafetería, ahora caminando hacia el salón de Física aunque tenía tiempo de sobra, los corredores estaban vacíos, todos ocupados en la cafetería me suponía. Doblando el pasillo me detuve en corto al ver a Royce recargado sobre la puerta del salón.

"Hey Rosalie." Sonreía y se acercó con pocas zancadas hacia mí, haciendo que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina.

"Hey, Royce. No te había visto…"

Se limitó a continuar mirándome mientras estiraba su mano para tomar de la mía, acercándola hacia su pecho, sentía mi corazón en la garganta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Oh, Royce…_

_Este era el lado que quería ver._

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, ganándome otra sonrisa.

"Tengamos una cita."

Mi respiración se detuvo ante la insinuación, me sentía volar entre las nubes. Esto era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

"Claro." Accedí sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Después de la escuela, ¿Qué te parece?"

"_Perfecto_."

Oh, espera…

Suspiré. "La práctica…"

Ahora su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla, deslizando suavemente hasta tomar un mechón y acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja. "Podemos escaparnos por un rato, ¿Qué dices?"

Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, mi garganta se sentía seca ante el nerviosismo y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir varias veces con la cabeza para luego relamerle el labio inferior. "Me encantaría." Logré articular pero salió más como un susurro.

"Te veré en el estacionamiento." Y sin más se fue.

**.**

Minutos más tarde mis manos tamborileaban contra la mesa, ambas piernas se movían de arriba abajo con ansiedad y mis ojos me traicionaron al ver el lugar vacío a un lado mío.

_¿Dónde está Emmett?_

_No puedo creer que se saltara esta clase…_

_¿Acaso quiere reprobar?_

_¿Se habrá enfermado?_

Negué con la cabeza ante la idea. Lo había visto muy animado en la cafetería.

No podía negar que esto había cambiado mi estado de humor, aún seguía feliz por lo de Royce pero hasta el fondo de mi cabeza sentía preocupación por Emmett.

_Oh, él está bien…_

Sentía un hormigueo en mis dedos, la clase no ayudaba en nada siendo la primera en terminar los ejercicios del día, miré de un lado a otro y con cautela saqué el teléfono de mi bolso.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

_Me muero de verte…_

**ENVIAR**

Me mordí el labio inferior ante mi mensaje tan directo y era verdad, no hallaba el momento para salir corriendo del salón y evitar el Gimnasio a toda costa, momentos después no pude evitar sentir mi corazón encogerse al no tener una respuesta picara de Royce. _Le estaré dando una mala impresión de mí… _Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a garabatear en mi libreta.

_**.**_

Una vez fuera del salón de clases, casi me da un infarto cuando sentí el agarre de Royce en mi brazo. "_Vamos_." Con cuidado nos metimos a un salón desocupado, esperando unos minutos en lo que los demás se iban al Gimnasio para evitar ser vistos. Royce parecía escanearme con la mirada, lo cual me hacía sonrojar y agradecer al mismo tiempo de que el clima soleado de hoy me hubiera permitido usar una falta hasta las rodillas y una blusa rosa con botones dorados de manga corta.

"¿A dónde iremos? Cualquiera podría vernos a fuera…" No quise decir el nombre de Heidi, pero era mi mayor preocupación.

"Vamos a mi casa."

Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta, nunca había estado en la casa de Royce… Por más que me gustara la idea tenía algo de nervios… No era como simplemente visitar la casa Cullen o a mi amiga Vera… Podía escuchar la voz de Jasper regañándome al respecto.

"_Vamos a la mía_."

"Mejor aún…" Mis piernas temblaron pensando en que sabía que estaríamos solos. "Vamos, yo te sigo." Y antes de salir del salón se acercó hacia mí, haciendo que mi corazón se sintiera en un maratón se inclinó y beso mi mejilla.

Una vez fuera en el estacionamiento de la escuela, miré alrededor buscando algún testigo. Sentí una daga clavada al corazón al ver ej Jeep de Emmett estacionado en su lugar habitual.

_¿Estás aquí?_

Me sentía traicionada y triste ante su acción, me temía que nuestra última vez en mi casa había arruinado esta pequeña amistad que teníamos. Solté un suspiro mientras miraba al suelo ahora sin ánimos.

_¡Debería sentirme feliz! ¡Royce King está tomando de mi mano!_

Mi corazón dio un pequeño saltó al sentir Royce tirando levemente de mi mano, apresurándome el paso hacia mi Convertible.

**.**

Una vez dentro de mi casa, Royce estaba sentado sobre el sillón. En el mismo lugar que Emmett había ocupado.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No, esto bien." Luego sonrió ahora mirándome de pies a cabeza. "Pero podría estar mejor…" Y extendió una mano hacia mí.

Sin demorar me senté a su lado, un poco nerviosa de nuestro encuentro. "¿Tienes tu celular?" De repente había recordado el mensaje que le había mandado, un poco apenada ante mis palabras.

Royce se encogió entre hombros. "Se ha descargado hace unas horas."

_Oh, bien. No lo había leído._ Eso logró subirme el ánimo.

"¿Quieres ver una película—?"

Antes de dejarme terminar mí pregunta había cortado la poca distancia entre nosotros uniendo nuestros labios en un beso.

_O podemos hacer esto._

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos ante la emoción, Royce se inclinó más hacia mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Aprovechando unos instantes para tomar aire finalmente respondí a sus acciones, tímidamente rodee su cuello con mis brazos estrechándolo más contra mí. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, recordándome aquel día que lo había visto en la biblioteca con Heidi.

Intente darle una indirecta de mi incomodidad alejándome un poco, pero temblé al sentir sus manos deslizando hacia abajo, por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi cintura y con mucha facilidad Royce me sentó en su regazo.

_Oh, wow…_

Sentí mi cara enrojecer al preocuparme de lo corta que estaba mi falda ahora, mis piernas en sus costados. No me dio tiempo de asimilar nada y luego volvió a estampar nuestros labios juntos. Mi estómago daba vueltas, pero no eran las mismas mariposas de siempre, me sentía hasta enferma…

_Muy bien, suficiente… _Mis manos subieron tímidamente hasta su pecho, en donde hice un poco de presión, separando nuestros cuerpos.

"Rosalie." Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre pero no de una manera que me gustaría volver a sentir. Al parecer había malinterpretado mi ansiada separación pues pronto sus manos estaban en mis botones dorados, sus manos casi temblaban de la irritación al intentar desabrocharlos.

Contuve la respiración. "Royce…" Logré susurrar pero mis intentos eran inútiles, uno a uno los botones cedieron dejando a Royce con una buena vista de mi sostén de encaje. "Royce…" Me relamí los labios.

"¿Te gusta?" Tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa arrogante. "¿Quieres más?"

_No._

Solté un chillido en sorpresa cuando Royce volvió a tomarme de la cintura para ahora recostarme sobre el sillón, con este sobre mí ahora atacó mi cuello expuesto. "¿Y esto?"

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y empecé a sacudir mi cuerpo intentando quitármelo de encima y segundos después sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse al sentir una mano suya deslizarse por mi pecho.

_¡No, no, no!_

"¡Espera!" De reojo vi algo parecido a un Jeep pasar frente a mi casa. Parpadeé un par de veces, maldiciendo mi mente en estos momentos. "Royce, vas muy rápido." Mis manos ajustaban mi blusa junto con los botones.

"No puedo evitarlo, he esperado mucho este momento. Por fin Heidi me ha dejado." Soltó una risa y se inclinó para besarme rápidamente.

"¿Estas feliz por eso?"

Él se encogió entre hombros. "Luego de un tiempo no sé qué le había visto. Necesito a alguien más seria."

_¿Y yo soy esa persona?_

De nuevo se encogió entre hombros y yo abrí los ojos como platos, no me había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. "No lo creo, pero tenía ganas de estar con alguien y no quería darle esperanzas a Heidi. Ha sido muy difícil hacer que me suelte." Se inclinó a darme otro beso que por suerte pude esquivar.

Mi corazón latía de prisa, mi respiración comenzaba a jadear. "Entonces, ¿_no me quieres_?"

"Vamos Rosalie, eres muy hermosa. Tal vez más que Heidi pero no nos conocemos para que me preguntes eso."

Podría jurar que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, mi boca me sabía amarga. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Salté en mi lugar al escuchar la motocicleta de Jasper acercándose. "Es Jasper, tienes que irte. _Ahora_." No necesito saber de lo último y rápidamente estaba de pie en la puerta, no se molestó en mirar a verme antes de irse y rápidamente se fue en su auto. Pocos segundos después Jasper acababa de entrar a la casa a grandes zancadas.

"Rosalie, dime por que vi a Royce King salir de aquí."

"¿Qué haces aquí? La práctica aún no termina." Contraataque, tragando saliva al final. Había intentado arreglar mi apariencia pero estaba segura que Jasper podría imaginarse de lo que había pasado.

"Rosalie Hale." Jasper estaba frente a mí.

_Oh, no._

_No._

_No._

_No._

Sabía que era imposible pero me sentía más alta que Jasper, mi ira me había dado una confianza que no tenía más que en los ensayos de porras. "No me vengas con eso, es la primera vez." No sabía que quería decir, mi mente estaba hecha un desastre. "Es la primera vez que te veo en casa." Simplemente contraataque.

La expresión de mi hermano estaba sorprendido, mis palabras siendo un veneno para él. Sabía perfectamente a que me refería. Estaba furiosa y sin pensarlo lo empuje desde los hombros, haciéndolo retroceder. "¡Es la primera vez que te importo!" Me acerqué a zancadas para volver a empujarlo. Quería lastimarlo donde más le dolía, sin importa la manera, había tenido demasiado. "Dime cuando hemos estado solos tu y yo, Jasper. Estoy _sola_ todo el tiempo, si no fuera por Vera—" O_ Emmett… _Mi corazón dio un par de saltos ante la imagen de su rostro en mi mente, sintiéndome peor conmigo misma. "No te preocupas por mí en lo más mínimo, así que no pienses en empezar hoy." Pase de largo a mi hermano, caminando a grandes zancadas a mi habitación en donde cerré la puerta con un seco golpe. Estaba llorando, mi visión era borrosa. Me moría por hablar con Vera, explicarle lo que había sucedido pero a este punto era una larga historia. Como flecha fui hacia mi bolso y tomé el teléfono celular, frunciendo el ceño mirando mi lista de contactos.

**ELIMINAR | ROYCE KING**

**ACEPTAR**

Lancé el teléfono lo más lejos que podía de mí y me tiré en la cama en donde continúe llorando hasta dormir.

**.**

Mis ojos se abrieron ante los continuos golpes hacia mi puerta. "Rosalie, por favor abre la puerta." Jasper llamaba suavemente del otro lado.

Rodé los ojos mirando el reloj, eran las siete de la noche._ Oh, te mueres hacer las paces para correr con Alice. _Suspiré, aunque me acabara de despertar mi cuerpo me mataba y mis parpados se sentían pesados. _Terminemos con esto. _En un par de zancadas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Ambos sentándonos al borde de la cama. Jasper miraba al suelo, algo inusual en él. _¿O será que ya no conocía a mi hermano? _Tragué saliva ante la idea.

"Rosalie, soy un idiota."

"Lo sé." Solté una risita.

Vi sus hombros encogerse y soltó un suspiro. "Debí hacer algo al respecto… Ya tenía una idea de cómo te sentías, pero… Creí que solo necesitabas tiempo para acostumbrarte a Forks…" Finalmente me miró a los ojos, rodeándome de los hombros con su brazo acercándome más hacia él. "Sé que lo deje pasar por años. Tenía miedo de como podíamos tener esta conversación y mira como a terminado." Jasper se encogió entre hombros. Respiré hondo ante la idea, ya no estaba enojada eso estaba segura solo decepcionada, pero Jasper siempre seria mi hermano, mi gemelo.

"También es culpa mía, tal vez todo lo sea. Debí decírtelo desde el inicio." Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. "Y siento lo de hoy, ya no me veras con Royce. Es un idiota." Arrugué la nariz.

"¿Te hizo algo? Conozco algo de su reputación por lo que presume en las practicas."

Me encogí entre hombros y luego temblé pensando en un futuro donde Jasper no hubiera llegado a casa.

"¿Y porque estas en casa?"

"Emmett me llamó, pidiendo que te buscara."

Alcé una ceja, podría jurar que vi el Jeep de Emmett frente a mi casa hace unas horas, entonces estaba en su casa… Claro que sí, ¿Por qué debería de…?

"¿Te llamo desde casa?"

"No, con su teléfono celular."

**. . .**

Como ya era de costumbre mis dedos tamborileaban contra la mesa ante mí Ahora tenía otro tipo de nervios, sentí mi garganta secarse. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho ante la realización de que Emmett me había mentido sobre su teléfono. _Pero claro Rosalie, no era como si al inicio le importase si quiera hablar contigo. _Tragué saliva un par de veces y respiré hondo.

"Rosalie, _suéltalo_." Su voz era música para mis oídos, pero aun así evite girarme a ver su expresión.

"¿_A qué te refieres_?" Pregunté con curiosidad, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Emmett solo soltó una pequeña risa. "A este punto puedo distinguir entre tus _melodías_." Alzó la ceja refiriéndose a mis manos, que rápidamente guarde en mi regazo.

"Estas jugando conmigo." Dije simplemente.

"Oh, claro que no. Entre más rápido es más puedo sentir tu cabeza a punto de estallar."

"Dijiste que no tenías un teléfono." Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Lo vi contener la respiración, obviamente no era lo que tenía en mente. "Conseguí uno nuevo."

_¿De verdad? ¿Tan solo era eso?_

Me encogí entre hombros, decirlo en voz alta me hacía parecer como una tonta pero no podía negar que me sentía como una. _¿Aun somos amigos?_

"Lo somos." Aseguró.

Ahora era yo quien contenía el aliento, sonrojándome inmediatamente ante su respuesta, moví mi cabeza hasta crear una barrera entre nosotros con mi cabello, evitando que viera mi expresión. "Me alegro…" Dije simplemente. "El examen es mañana, ¿estás listo?" Cambie rápidamente de tema mientras miraba mis manos en mi regazo.

"¿Podemos estudiar una última vez?"

Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

"Será en mi casa entonces." Podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo decía.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y no pude negarme, tampoco lo quería.

**. . .**

Mi cara estaba hecha en una sonrisa de aprobación al ver los esfuerzos de Emmett dar frutos. "Lo tienes." Deslice una mano hacia un antebrazo y lo apreté dándole ánimos. "Estoy segura que te irá bien mañana."

"Lo dices para que no me sienta tan mal."

"Oh, claro que no. No me hagas mostrarte tu progreso." Mi mano se deslizo a tomar su cuaderno, regresando un par de hojas atrás hacia sus malas notas.

"Bien, bien. No tienes por qué ser tan ruda." Emmett reía y me quitó el cuaderno, protegiéndolo contra su pecho.

En el silencio nos miraron a la cara, creí que estaría devastada por como Royce me había roto el corazón pero honestamente no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, mis emociones aún seguían ahí y no podía negar que eran más fuertes cuando estaba con Emmett. Me relamí el labio inferior y lo vi seguir mis movimientos. Soltando un suspiro mientras lo hacía.

"¿Te quedaras a cenar?" Su tono era calmado pero apresurado, ansioso por mi respuesta.

_Oh vamos, ya hasta empiezo a extrañar a los demás…_

"Sí, me gustaría." Sonreí finalmente.

Emmett prácticamente sonrió en su lugar y se levantó. "Iré a decirle a Esme, no te vayas." Dijo lo último seguido de una risa traviesa haciéndome temblar. Mientras Emmett caminaba por el corredor mi mano se deslizo hasta mi bolsillo trasero en donde se encontraba mi teléfono. Inconscientemente ya estaba en mi mano, ahora me daba gracia como en tan poco tiempo había olvidado lo emocionada y feliz que me ponía en tan solo pensar que podría recibir un mensaje de Royce. Ahora nada, en la escuela lo ignoraba sin problema alguno, pero una parte de mi estaba triste de traicionar la confianza de Heidi. No éramos amigas, pero no se lo merecía. Mi pulgar jugueteaba contra los botones de mi teléfono. Respirando hondo comencé a teclear.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

**+1 206-632-1016 | ACEPTAR**

_Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Royce. Adiós._

**ENVIAR**

Al instante, tras de mí una melodía me hizo saltar de mi asiento asustándome. Me levanté siguiendo el sonido hasta la cama de Emmett, parecía provenir debajo de su almohada, respiré hondo y la removí de su lugar, deteniéndome en seco al ver un teléfono celular. La pantalla brillaba con fuerza.

**MENSAJE NUEVO**

**ANGEL**

_No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…_

Mi visión se nubló y mis piernas no respondían, pero mi mano me traicionaba, abriendo el mensaje.

_Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Royce. Adiós._

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, mi respiración se cortaba con facilidad, dejé caer el teléfono sobre su cama sin poder remediarlo.

_Todo este tiempo eras tú…_

_De una manera me aliviaba…_

_Eso explicaba por qué estaba enamorada de Royce por teléfono…_

_¿Enamorada?_

Estaba furiosa.

_Te usó… Te jugó la peor broma, Rosalie. De seguro en estos momentos se está riendo de ti por finalmente darte cuenta. Te enamoró y te hizo entrar a la boca del lobo. _Respiré hondo, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos, necesitaba salir de aquí. En cortas zancadas llegué al escritorio y comencé a lanzar todo dentro de mi mochila, me apresuré al escuchar sus pasos de vuelta.

"Rosalie." Y en pocos segundos lo tenía a un lado mío, con una mano en mi hombro guiándome hacia él.

_Alto._

Me quedé rígida en mi lugar y sacudí mi hombro con fuerza, evitando su caricia. "Debes estar muy divertido conmigo, ¿verdad Emmett? ¿Qué clase de persona le haría eso a otra?" Escupí lo último, estaba dispuesta a sacar todo el veneno que tenía.

Su mirada se dirigió a su cama, sabiendo a que me refería y luego a mí. "Rosalie, lo siento…" Se relamió los labios. "No creí que acabaría en esto."

Rodé los ojos y solté una risa amarga. "¿¡Exactamente que creíste que iba a suceder, _Cullen_!?" Me aseguré de articular su nombre como si fuera la peor grosería que podía decirle. "Rompiste mi corazón una y otra vez. Todos piensan que Royce es el mismo diablo pero no tienen idea." Finalmente me gire a verlo, ahora con la mochila lista en mis hombros. "Me voy, no quiero verte." Pasé a un lado de el hacia la puerta.

"Rosalie…" Me tomó de la muñeca. "Hablemos de esto, no te vayas."

"No me toques." Dije secamente y tiré de mi brazo, librándome de su agarre con facilidad.

A grandes zancadas salí de la casa Cullen.

**.**

"Rosalie," Su voz era como un susurro, temiendo que podría estar dormida. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí…" Finalmente suspiré, sentándome sobre mi cama mientras frotaba mis ojos, sentí un nuevo peso a lado mío y el colchón hundirse ante este.

"Lo siento, Rosalie. De verdad soy el peor hermano. No tenía idea…" Me rodeó de nuevo con su brazo para acercarme hacia él.

Me encogí entre hombros, girándome finalmente para hundir mi cara en su pecho, sin realmente saber que decir.

"Me lo ha contado todo. Fue después de esa fiesta, recibió un mensaje y en el avatar vio tu foto…"

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. _Claro. _A veces me extrañaba que el avatar de… _Royce_ estuviera en blanco, pero cuando le pregunte me había explicado que su cámara se había dañado. Que ilusa era yo al creerle.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire haciéndome temblar. "Todo es muy complicado, Jasper. No sé qué fue verdad y que no… De una manera me siento apenada por pensar que él era Royce…"

"Está bien, tienes la libertad de sentirte como quieras, Rosalie. Nadie te está culpando de nada."

De nuevo asentí un par de veces, sintiéndome más ligera. "Solo quiero descansar un poco, ¿te parece, Jasper?"

**. . .**

Al día siguiente le había contado todo a Vera, Alice y Jasper en la cafetería. Estábamos sentados juntos dejando a Emmett solo con Edward y la chica nueva, Bella. Aunque estuviera motivada por la ira no me detuvo para darle una mirada. Emmett se veía fatal, usualmente _brillaba_ en cualquier lugar donde se encontraba. Siempre riendo o contando algún chiste malo, pero ahora solo quería desaparecer escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Vera me distrajo de mis pensamientos con un abrazo. "Oh, lo siento Rosalie. Estaba muy _distraída_ para notarlo…" La chica sollozaba haciéndome sentir aún más culpable.

"Esta bien, Vera. No te preocupes." Le di unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

"Intente hablar con el…" Alice susurraba. "Pero ha estado como _zombie_ desde que te fuiste, Rosalie."

_Bien._

No estaba segura de sí lo decía para que me diera lastima o para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, si estaba sentada con nosotros era porque su lealtad estaba un poco más del lado de Hale, no se podía decir lo mismo de Edward, quien no era secreto que era el único Cullen que… _Ignoraba_. Me encogí entre hombros. "Solo quiero olvidar esto, hoy es su examen de Física y espero que lo apruebe porque ya no seré más su tutora." Intente bromear al final.

**.**

Una vez en la clase el maestro me había hecho sentarme en otra mesa, junto a Ángela. Agradecí mentalmente y saludé tímidamente a Ángela antes de sentarme. A pocos lugares frente a nosotros podía ver la espalda tensa de Emmett mirando hacia abajo en su examen, su pierna derecha brincaba como loco y su mano tamborileaba frenéticamente contra la mesa. Tragué saliva ante la vista. _Vamos, debes aprobar esto. _Una vez terminado mis ejercicios del día, el maestro nos dejó salir antes con la excusa de darle un poco de concentración a Emmett en su examen, sin nada que hacer en este periodo, pues todos estaban en clase, Jasper, Vera, Alice… Me quedé cerca del salón de clases, recargada a un lado de la puerta, ansiosa por los resultados de Emmett. Podía escuchar el ruido de su lápiz contra la hoja, rápido y seguro, pero en su otra mano un leve tamborileo.

"Señor Cullen, quedan cinco minutos."

"Estoy listo…" Casi susurro, me lo podía imaginar mordiéndose el labio inferior revisando las respuestas con cuidado. Escuché sus pasos acercarse hacia el escritorio del maestro y el sonido de una hoja.

"¿Le molestaría revisarlo ahora?"

"Muy bien."

Ahora escuchaba el sonido de su bolígrafo, para mi alivio no escuchaba nada exagerado como el maestro corrigiendo un problema desde cero, solo pequeñas anotaciones aquí y allá… Junto con el sonido de las pisadas de Emmett, caminando en círculos.

"Señor Cullen."

Su voz me hizo contener la respiración y las pisadas de Emmett se detuvieron en seco.

"Lamento decir que…"

_Oh no._

"Rosalie Hale es la mejor maestra de Física que ha tenido."

"_¿Uh-huh?" _Estaba de acuerdo con su balbuceo.

_Explíquese…_

"Felicidades, aprobó. No tenía duda en una de mis mejores alumnas." Mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar sus palabras, finalmente dándome cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que me había encargado. "Claro, tampoco tenía duda de usted."

"¡Sí! Gracias." Lo escuché tomar su mochila y luego caminar hacia mí, quien había empezado a caminar con cuidado de no hacer ruido lejos del salón pero fue inútil. "Rosalie." Sus pasos eran de prisa y pronto llegó a un lado mío. "Aprobé."

_Lo sé. Felicidades._

"Te dije que lo harías." No despegue la vista frente a mí en el corredor.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Rosalie… ¿Podemos hablar?" Ambos caminábamos hacia el Gimnasio, que aún estaba solo. Suspiré y asentí sabiendo que era algo que yo también quería hacer. Una vez dentro nos sentamos en las bancas, girándome para verlo de frente.

"De verdad lo siento—" Alcé mi mano en señal de que se detuviera.

"Ahórrate eso, dime ¿Qué piensas de mí?"

Lo vi parpadear un par de veces. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te daba lastima? ¿Por eso lo hiciste? Ya que no te importaron mis sentimientos…" Cada pregunta era como una daga en su corazón, podía verlo en su cara.

Emmett se relamió el labio inferior, apretando con una mano su rodilla. "Creo que es todo lo contrario… Rosalie, ¿me hubieras hecho caso si hubieras sabido que era yo desde el inicio?" Sus palabras fueron como una cubeta de agua helada a mi espalda. Me estremecí ante el hecho. _Claro que no, lo hubiera ignorado. _Tragué saliva, finalmente entendiendo su punto. Sintiendo mi cara ruborizarse. "Eso es lo que creí." Su tono no era grosero si no decepcionado, rompiendo poco a poco mi corazón. "Y ¿Qué pienso de ti? Rosalie, para mi eres _perfecta_. Eres tan inteligente que me intimidas." Finalmente soltó una risita, al mismo tiempo que sus hombros se relajaban. "Tú me escuchas, prestas atención no solo a lo superficial, ¿sabes cuánto me tomo para que me creyeras lo de la chica?" Mi corazón dio un par de saltos ante la declaración. _Entonces eso era mentira. _No pude evitar sentirme satisfecha ante el hecho. "Y… Dios, eres tan hermosa. Eres un ángel."

_Ángel…_

_Ángel…_

_Ángel…_

"Así que no pude evitarlo, cuando vi tu mensaje y creíste que era Royce sabía que tenía una oportunidad de conocerte, de conocer a la verdadera Rosalie, la que no solo está ahí para complacer a los demás. No tenía idea de cómo te sentías pero todos los días me enojaba conmigo mismo y con los demás al saber que estabas _sola_."

_Sola…_

_Sola…_

_Sola…_

Esa última palabra había hecho que recordaba semanas atrás… Me relamí los labios. "Por eso le pediste a Jasper que volviera aquel día…"

"Lo hice. También cuando Royce fue a tu casa, lo siento Rosalie pero no podía…"

Lagrimas deslizaban por mis mejillas y en segundos Emmett me había acercado hacia él, acariciando mi cabello como antes. "Lo siento, nunca podre perdonarme."

"Pero… Tal vez yo si pueda." Lo sentí congelarse ante mis palabras y se separó para ver mi expresión, no había ni una pizca de duda en esta. "No digo que no esté mal, aun me siento algo decepcionada, contigo… conmigo… Pero quiero dejar todo eso atrás por ti, Emmett."

Sentí sus brazos apretarme con más fuerza, no tanto como para lastimarme y luego Emmett llenaba de besos mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi frente, la punta de mi nariz haciéndome reír y por primera vez haciéndome sentir en las nubes después de mucho tiempo.

**. . .**

Nuestra relación no sorprendió a muchos, solo pensaban que era algo pronto… No podía discutir contra ese hecho, pero después de mucho tiempo no podía esperar más. Emmett era la persona indicada para mí, aunque no fue fácil, los primeros días aun estábamos nerviosos y no sabíamos que decir o hacer… Las tutorías ahora terminadas nos concentramos en nuestros exámenes para la Universidad, aún tenía planes de ir a _M.I.T_. y Emmett tenía una beca asegurada en Nueva York, cuatro horas de distancia entre nosotros. Podíamos hacer esto, _pan comido_. Eso junto con las prácticas de baloncesto y porras teníamos mucho en las manos por lo que era difícil tener una cita formal, claro que Emmett aun aprovechaba para colarse a mi casa después de la escuela y ver una película. Por primera vez agradecía la soledad de mi _hogar _pues con Emmett a mi lado no me sentía sola. Me sentía fuerte y capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Estoy nerviosa." La voz de Vera rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. La rubia se miraba al espejo de un lado a otro, su vientre empezando a formarse.

"Te vez genial. Nadie sospechara nada."

"No es eso, al fin iremos al primer ultrasonido." De sus labios escapó una risa nerviosa. "Aún es muy temprano para saber el sexo, pero estamos ansiosos."

"Me gustaría ir, pero…"

"Oh, está bien." Vera sonreía y de nuevo me agradecía de tener a la mejor amiga en el mundo. "Diviértete con Emmett, no has dejado de hablar de eso en todo el día."

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, pensando en que decir pero sin suerte. "Luego tendremos que hacer una fiesta para la revelación de género. ¿Qué estas esperando?"

"Una niña." La sonrisa de Vera se anchaba más mientras frotaba su vientre tiernamente.

Inconscientemente mi mano se dirigió hacia mi propio vientre plano pensando en el futuro lejano. Uno que pedía fuera con Emmett.


End file.
